La folie la guette
by Peetniss
Summary: Le Geai moqueur deviendrait-elle folle ? C'est la question que tout Panem se pose au vu de son comportement de plus en plus étrange et toujours plus excessif. Et si le président Snow avait décidé de se débarrasser du symbole de la rébellion en la rendant cinglé ? Ou alors, deviendrait-elle folle, tout simplement ... Tous l'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire du livre.**_

_**Tout ceci se passe au retour de 74e Hunger Games de nos héros, juste avant la tournée des victoires.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commentez, critiquez, avoir des reviews c'est toujours sympa !**_

_**Bon, sur ce ...**_

_**Enjoy ! ;-)**_

* * *

Des cris …

Des visages flous qui se superposent …

Des brûlures, des piqûres, des entailles …

La peur au fin fond des entrailles …

Katniss se réveille en sursaut.

Transpirante.

Haletante.

Elle regarde avec appréhension autour d'elle. Non, c'est bon, elle est seule. Ce ne sont que les monstres qui hantent ses nuits depuis maintenant deux mois, depuis qu'elle a quitté l'arène des 74è Hunger Games en vainqueur, depuis qu'elle a dû battre 22 autres concurrents et qui maintenant peuplent ses nuits, ses cauchemars. Peeta a-t-il les même fantômes de son côté ?

Katniss observe avec fébrilité son environnement, elle a beau savoir qu'elle a quitté cette arène, les monstres l'ont suivi et elle n'a plus eu de nuits tranquilles depuis que son nom a été tiré au sort. Sa chambre est plongée dans la pénombre, juste une veilleuse au fond de la pièce. Katniss ne supporte plus le noir maintenant.

Un silence total, limite oppressant l'entoure. Elle décide de sortir de son lit, se blottit dans la vieille veste en cuir de son père pour ne pas avoir froid, seul vêtement qui la réconforte encore, et sort de la chambre. Sa mère et sa sœur dorment profondément, d'un sommeil sans rêves à premières vues.

_Il y en a qui ont de la chance. _

Non, l'amertume n'a pas sa place ici. Sans cette funeste expérience, Katniss n'aurait pas pu mettre sa famille à l'abri.

Soudain, un bruit dans la cuisine la fait sursauter. Un bruit de vaisselle qui casse. Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison, elle en est sûre à présent. Katniss saute au bas de son lit et descend quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour se ruer dans la cuisine, haletante, aux aguets. Elle prend la première arme qui lui tombe sous la main, un hachoir, pas son arme de prédilection mais elle fera avec. Elle s'engouffre dans la pièce en poussant un cri rauque, pensant alors à Clove qui la menaçait dans l'arène, l'arme en avant, mais ne trouve que Buttercup, installé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, à côté de l'évier, en train de se régaler des restes du repas du soir, des morceaux de vaisselle éparpillés sur le sol, apparemment ce tas de vaisselle sales le gênaient pour son repas du soir.

_ Enfin Katniss ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! , s'exclame madame Everdeen

Elle allume toutes les lumières de la pièce et découvre le spectacle : de la vaisselle cassée, sa fille vautrée sur l'évier avec le chat en ligne de mire, munie d'un hachoir à viande dans la main, le regard vague.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? , s'alarme-t-elle.

_ Je … J'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine et …

_ … Et tu as décidé d'aller égorger le chat de ta sœur avec mon hachoir ?

_ Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien pour …

Sa mère soupire et entreprend de tout balayer. Katniss va ranger son « arme » de fortune et va se servir un verre d'eau qu'elle avale d'un trait.

_ Insomnie ?

_ Cauchemar …

_ Tu devrais aller en parler …

Katniss nettoie rapidement son verre et prend une balayette pour aider sa mère dans sa tâche. Elle hausse les épaules.

_ A qui ? Un psy du Capitole à la solde du Président Snow ?

_ Haymitch par exemple … Il a vécu ce que tu es en train de vivre.

_ Oui et on voit où ça l'a mené, sa meilleure amie s'appelle vodka !

_ Peeta ?

Le cœur de Katniss se sert à l'entente de ce nom et elle fait tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Sa mère s'en aperçoit et fronce les sourcils, soucieuse.

_ Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas adressés la parole tous les deux depuis votre retour ?

_ Pas vraiment …

Katniss baisse les yeux. Sa mère termine de tout nettoyer et chasse Buttercup de son point d'observation de choix, ce dernier pousse un feulement de protestation. Katniss lui tend sa balayette pour qu'elle le range et sort de la pièce avec sa mère qui éteint toutes les lumières. Buttercup se rue dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa maîtresse, Prim, dans sa chambre.

Katniss s'apprête à monter les escaliers.

_ Katniss…

_ (_soupirant_) Oui maman ?

Sa mère semble chercher ses mots et regarde avec insistance sa fille qui hausse les sourcils.

_ Je … Bonne nuit …

_ Moui … On verra ça …

Katniss remonte doucement les escaliers, se blottit un peu plus dans la veste de son père en marchant et en respire l'odeur qui s'en émane. De son père malheureusement l'odeur a disparu, il ne reste que le souvenir. Katniss ressent tout à coup une vague de nostalgie qui lui étreint le cœur. Ces derniers temps, ces vagues la prennent sans prévenir et la cloue sur place. Elle tente de refouler ses larmes et respire profondément.

_Foutue nostalgie._

Katniss va dans sa salle de bain, s'asperge d'eau le visage et se regarde longuement le visage.

_Est-ce qu'un jour je redeviendrais moi-même ?_

_Autant demander si un jour les Hunger Games s'arrêteront !_

Mais ces derniers temps, ces crises d'angoisses se multiplient, ainsi que ces cauchemars et maintenant cette nostalgie.

_Deviendrais-je folle ?_

_Devrais-je en parler à quelqu'un ?_

_Cinna_ … La seule personne au Capitole en qui Katniss arrivait à avoir confiance. La seule personne en qui Katniss faisait confiance, _tout court_.

Lui, ne lui avait jamais fait bond, ne lui avait jamais menti, ne s'était jamais servi d'elle.

_Ce qui voudrait dire que dans mon entourage je ne pouvais faire confiance qu'à une personne ?_

_Je peux rajouter : deviendrais-je parano ?_

Katniss tape du poing dans son miroir qui se brise. Sa main se met à saigner. Elle souffle de dépit et passe cette dernière sous l'eau froide rapidement. Elle se met ensuite rapidement un bandage et décide de retourner se coucher, après tout, que peut-elle faire d'autre, si ce n'est essayer de reprendre le cours de sa vie ?

Au moins, la douleur lui permet de se concentrer sur quelque chose de tangible et elle finit sa nuit sans cauchemars la réveillant, juste des silhouettes sombres qui vont et qui viennent.


	2. Chapter 2

Les ténèbres l'entourent.

Des cris rauques.

Où est Peeta ?

_ Katniss ? Katniss ?

_Ce sont les mutations génétiques._

_Ils m'ont retrouvée._

_Ils veulent m'attraper._

_La terre se met à trembler._

_ Katniss …

Prim commence à prendre peur, Katniss met de plus en plus de temps à reprendre pieds ces derniers temps. Elle se remet à la secouer plus fermement.

Katniss ! Katniss !

_Peeta ? _

Katniss ouvre les yeux, les pupilles dilatées.

Prim sent bien que sa sœur n'est toujours pas avec elle, elle décide de prendre le verre d'eau que sa mère avait posé à côté du lit de Katniss et de lui vider sur le visage dans un geste brusque. Katniss commence à reprendre doucement pieds.

_ … Katniss ?

_ Prim ?

Katniss se ressuie d'un revers de main le visage et la regarde intensément.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? , continue-t-elle.

_ Je suis venue te réveiller car tu avais promis de m'accompagner à l'école ce matin. Mais, tu étais en plein cauchemars et je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller alors j'ai eu peur et j'ai pris la première chose qui m'est tombé sous la main.

_ Quelle heure il est ?

_ Bientôt neuf heures … Tu avais dit que tu allais me …

_ Oui … Je me rappelle mon petit canard … L'école … Ce matin. C'est juste que j'avais du mal à me réveiller …

_ Tu n'avais pas du mal à te réveiller, tu étais partie … Tu n'étais plus avec nous Kat … J'avais beau te secouer, te parler, tu étais loin … Dans l'arène ?

Le visage de Katniss, en entendant arène, se ferme et son regard s'assombrit. Elle esquive la question.

_ Je vais m'habiller et on y va Prim …

Prim sentit son cœur se serré en voyant la réaction de sa sœur et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Non, elle avait déjà assez à faire, Prim n'allait en plus faire une crise de larmes.

En enfilant ses bottes, Katniss essaie de se remémorer son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemar. C'est le même qu'elle fait depuis la sortie de l'arène, des mutations génétiques, des tributs morts, Snow … Katniss sert rageusement les poings et s'aperçoit que sa blessure au poignet s'est de nouveau ouverte, il y a du sang qui coule le long de son pantalon. Elle change son bandage, et décide de changer également de pantalon si elle ne veut pas que Prim s'inquiète encore plus. C'était la meilleure ça, Prim qui s'inquiétait pour elle. C'était l'inverse qui devrait se produire, comme avant les jeux. Prim était une enfant, elle ne devait s'inquiéter de rien. Encore une chose qui énervait Katniss. Depuis son retour des jeux, c'étaient ses proches qui se mettaient à s'inquiéter pour elle, de mieux en mieux. Katniss allait devoir se reprendre en main, cette situation était inadmissible.

Sur le chemin de l'école, Katniss se demande encore pourquoi elle a accepté d'accompagner Prim. Ce ne sont que regards curieux et messe-basses qui les accompagnent. Katniss rentre sa tête dans ses épaules et courbe le dos en essayant de passer inaperçue.

_ Tu as mal au dos ? , s'interroge Prim ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, petit canard ?

_ Ben, tu marches comme une vieille !

_ C'est juste que je n'aime pas être l'attention générale des gens, c'est tout !

_ L'attention des gens ? Mais, personne ne nous regarde !

Katniss regarde autour d'elle, si les gens font semblant de ne pas les regarder passer, elle sent bien leur yeux qui se posent sur elles une fois qu'elles sont passées et leur chuchotement sur leur passage. Prim ne fait pas attention, c'est tout.

_ Regarde ! C'est Gale !

Prim court vers l'ami d'enfance de Katniss. Cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire à sa vue.

_ Prim !

Gale serre dans ses bras la petite sœur de Katniss qui enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, il fait un mouvement de la tête puis, il adresse un autre signe de tête silencieux à Katniss.

_ Bon, je vous laisse, je vais finir le trajet toute seule !

_ D'accord petit canard, mais fait attention !

_ C'est bon, on est à même pas 100 mètres ! A toute à l'heure !

Prim adresse un regard éloquent à Gale et leur fait signe avant de s'éloigner en courant. Katniss se tourne vers Gale, le regard dur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a murmuré tout à l'heure ?

_ De quoi tu parles Catnip ?

_ Quand elle t'a salué, Prim t'a chuchoté un truc à l'oreille, c'est quoi ?

Gale hausse les épaules.

_ Elle s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

_ Y a pas de quoi.

Katniss regarde encore autour d'elle d'un œil inquiet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Catnip ?

_ Rien, pourquoi ?

_ Tu es aux aguets, je reconnais les signes …

_Normal, la moitié du District nous observe … M'observe … Sans compter le Capitole et Snow …_

_ On se voit plus tard ? A notre endroit habituel et à l'heure habituelle ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

_Comme c'est agaçant._

Katniss tourne les talons et retourne d'un pas vif vers le village des vainqueurs en essayant d'ignorer les murmures et les regards qui la persécutent.

Elle a tué cette pauvre Rue.

Et ce pauvre Peeta, elle s'en est servi et l'a ensuite jeté comme une vulgaire chaussette.

Vraiment, elle aurait mieux fait de manger ces satanés baies !

_ Ca suffit ! , hurle Katniss.

Les quelques villageois qui sont dans les parages se retournent et la regarde comme une bête curieuse. Les oiseaux s'envolent des arbres alentours.

Katniss se met à courir en bouchant ses oreilles, la tête baissée. Elle se rue dans le villages des vainqueurs telles une furie et fonce littéralement dans Haymitch qui sort de chez lui, ses bouteilles vides à la main. Ces dernières se fracassent sur le sol et Katniss se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air

_ C'est toi qui hurle comme une démente, ma jolie ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

Katniss se relève tant bien que mal et commence à s'éloigner mais Haymitch la retient par son poignet blessé, elle ne peut retenir un petit cri de douleur.

_ Hé ! Attends une minute ! Tu t'es blessée ?

Elle retire prestement sa main et la fourre dans sa poche.

_ C'est rien !

Haymitch soupire et se passe la main sur le visage.

_ Bon, poupée, c'est pas que ça m'enchante de parler de ça avec toi mais ta mère s'inquiète et …

_ Vous parlez avec ma mère ?! , s'emporta Katniss.

_ Attends petite, n'inversons pas les rôles, c'est ta mère qui est venue me parler et …

_ Et bien si elle revient vous parler, dites-lui de se mêler de ses affaires !

Katniss repart en direction de sa maison hors d'elle. C'était la meilleure celle-là, sa mère qui allait parler d'elle à son alcoolique de mentor. Sa mère qui n'avait pas été fichue de s'occuper d'elle et Prim quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin.

_J'en connais une qui va allais retourner vivre dans la Veine comme ça, elle n'aura plus à « s'inquiéter » pour moi_ !

En rentrant chez elle, elle claque la porte derrière elle et monte directement dans la salle de bain, son bandage était gorgé de sang, il fallait qu'elle le change au plus vite.

_ Katniss ? C'est toi ? , demande sa mère depuis la cuisine.

Katniss ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'enferme dans la salle de bains. Elle défait son bandage et passe sa blessure sous l'eau. Ca n'arrête pas de saigner. C'est plus profond que ça en avait l'air et Katniss décide, en désespoir de cause de le montrer à sa mère.

Katniss descend donc vers la cuisine et rejoint sa mère.

_ Ca a tété avec Prim ?

_ Comme d'habitude à chaque fois que je vais en ville, les gens n'ont pas arrêtés de me dévisager et de chuchoter des messes-basses sur mon passage.

Sa mère penche la tête sur le côté.

_ Quoi ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?!

_ Pas du tout ma chérie c'est juste que …

Elle voit la serviette pleine de sang que Katniss tient sur son poignet.

_ Mon Dieu Katniss ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?!

_ Oh rien, je me suis coupée …

Katniss montre sa coupure à sa mère qui va chercher sa trousse de secours et entreprend de la soigner. Katniss se mord la lèvre.

_ C'est quand tu as cassé le miroir ?

Katniss hausse les épaules et sourit en repensant que ce geste l'avait agacé chez Gale tout à l'heure.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

Le sourire disparait aussi vite qu'il est ap^paru et elle se rappelle alors sa discussion avec Haymitch.

_ Pourquoi tu parles de moi à Haymitch ? Si tu veux parler de moi, tu le fais avec moi !

_ Oh … C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi …

_ JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE !

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, Katniss fait tomber la trousse de soin par terre. Le contenu s'éparpille sur le sol. Sa mère soupire et se baisse pour ramasser.

_ C'est terminé ? , interroge Katniss.

_ Met un bandage propre et ça ira …

_ Merci …


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et bien voilà, voici le 3e chapitre ... un peu plus court que les autres mais pour celui-là, je dois avouer que j'ai eu un petit manque d'inspiration !**_

_**J'espère que l'histoire ne vous ennuie pas trop pour l'instant ...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (et un grand merci à Leah-HG pour tous ses petits commentaires, je suis fan !)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Katniss est retournée dans la Veine, dans son ancienne maison. C'est là qu'elle se sent le mieux, là où les regards se font le moins sentir, où les gens sont le moins agressifs, où les souvenirs de l'arène sont les moins vivaces.

Par un chemin détourné, elle a réussi à éviter la foule et à se glisser discrètement dans son ancienne maison. Elle farfouille ses anciennes affaires à la recherche d'un grigri qui pourrait lui permettre de mieux dormir, une vieille couverture avec l'odeur de sa vie d'avant ou même un vieux doudou qui appartenait à Prim.

Katniss se sent en paix ici, elle n'est plus sur ses gardes. Elle est chez elle.

Elle trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherche dans leur ancienne chambre. Une vieille peluche traîne sous le lit de Prim, vestige des cauchemars que celle-ci faisait avant la Moisson. Katniss l'attrape et la renifle, telle un animal affamé. Elle a l'odeur de sa vie d'avant, un mélange de charbon de bois et de fleur de lavande que sa mère utilisait avant pour désodoriser leur linge dans l'armoire et, surtout, cette peluche à l'odeur de Prim.

Katniss sourit et un flot de souvenir vient la hanter, sa vie précédant sa victoire aux Hunger Games, des souvenirs de chasse, de son père et de rire partagé avec Prim. Elle s'allonge sur le vieux lit de Prim et finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil bienvenu.

Katniss se réveille en sursaut au son de l'horloge de l'hôtel de ville qui sonne cinq heures, heure à laquelle elle devrait rejoindre Gale dans la forêt. Elle se passe la main sur le visage pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, s'étire en esquissant un mince sourire en s'apercevant qu'elle a dormi toute la journée sans faire le moindre cauchemar. Elle attrape la peluche de Prim, la fourre dans sa vieille besace et se rue vers la sortie de sa vieille maison. Elle la ferme à clé et court vers la Pré.

Katniss aspire à pleine bouffé les odeurs de l'automne qui commencent à se faire sentir. Ses pas commencent à crisser dans les feuilles mortes et l'air commence à se faire plus piquant la fin d'après-midi, une fois que le soleil est plus bas dans le ciel. Elle ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'elle a enfin dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des mois, ou si c'était la perspective d'une bonne partie de chasse avec Gale, mais son humeur s'est nettement améliorée depuis le matin-même.

Katniss s'enfonce plus profondément dans les bois et, instinctivement, sa démarche de fait plus gracile. Ses pas sont maintenant silencieux et les animaux ne font même plus attention à elle. Elle arrive à leur point de rendez-vous et voit Gale assis sur un tronc, entrain de tailler une branche avec son vieux couteau de chasse. Elle s'assoit près de lui.

_ Tu te tailles une nouvelle arme ?

_ Tu es en retard Catnip, j'allais partir !

_ Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Gale la dévisage un moment et penche la tête, la mine indécise.

_ Quoi ?

_ Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la Katniss que j'ai vu ce matin ? Agressive et sur les nerfs ?

Katniss hausse les sourcils.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … J'ai juste fait une sieste, c'est tout !

_ Et bien, ça te réussit ! Tu devrais en faire plus souvent !

_ Arrête tes bêtises !

Elle lui donne un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule et sourit, timidement. Gale la regarde encore longuement.

_ Non mais vraiment, quel changement !

_ Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! , aboie Katniss, que tout cela commence à énerver.

Sa bonne humeur commence à s'envoler, Gale n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça !

_ Ahhh ! Revoilà ma Catnip !

Gale sourit et la pousse à son tour. Celle-ci se radoucit. Elle prend sa besace, et en sort ce qu'elle a ramené pour son ami.

_ Tiens, j'ai ramené ça pour ta famille.

Katniss lui tend de la farine, du sucre, des condiments divers et du pain frais. Gale accepte à contrecœur.

_ Bon, tu as fini de me faire la charité ? Et si on allait chasser plutôt ?

Katniss sourit à pleines dents et ils se lèvent d'un même mouvement. Gale lui tend son arc et son carquois qu'il avait précieusement gardé pendant les Hunger Games et elle les reprend avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Gale esquisse un sourire et ils se mettent en chasse.

A la fin de leur partie de chasse, ils ont presque retrouvé leur complicité d'avant. Katniss lui donne toutes ses proies qu'il accepte une nouvelle fois en grognant. Katniss se sent enfin moins observé dans la forêt. C'est la première fois depuis son retour des jeux qu'elle se sent enfin tranquille, presque libre. Est-ce parce qu'il n'y a que Gale et elle ? Elle préfère ne pas y penser et profiter de cette sensation nouvelle de tranquillité, chose qu'elle n'a plus connue depuis bien longtemps.

Gale s'arrête à la lisière du pré et observe une nouvelle fois Katniss. Cette fois, cette dernière perd plus rapidement patience.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qui a cette fois ? J'ai de la boue sur le visage ? Je parle comme quelqu'un du Capitole ?

_ Non, mais ce matin tu semblais être aux aguets, qu'est-ce que tu avais ? Dans la rue, tu avais la même expression que lorsque …

_ Lorsque quoi ?

_ … Lorsque tu étais dans l'arène !

_ N'importe quoi ! , s'emporte Katniss. Ce matin, j'observais juste les gens qui parlaient sur mon dos et sur celui de mes proches ! Et ça m'énervait, c'est tout !

_ Katniss … Ce matin, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la rue …

_ Bon, Gale, ça suffit maintenant ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu et entendu, tu ne vas pas faire comme ma mère !

Gale hausse les épaules.

_ Et arrête de hausser les épaules !

Gale sourit mais voit soudain le bandage de Katniss.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Tu t'es blessée ?

_ C'est rien …

Katniss cache sa main dans sa manche et hausse ostensiblement les épaules et Gale éclate de rire.

_ Rentrons, je voudrais aller à la Plaque avant la nuit.

_ Je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi et aider ma mère à cuisiner, on s'est un peu pris le choux ce matin.

_ Comme c'est étonnant ! , raille Gale.

Katniss lui tire la langue et s'élance vers le Village des vainqueurs.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nouveau chapitre qui me plaît plus que le précédent et, effectivement Leah, c'est peut-être parce que dans celui-là, il n'y pas Gale donc c'est plus facile !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! **_

* * *

Katniss est assise sur un tabouret, devant le plan de travail, dans la cuisine, sa mère coupe des pommes de terre, debout en face d'elle. Elle est censée l'aider, à même ses quelques légumes à éplucher mais elle est fascinée par le tranchant du couteau de sa mère et la rapidité avec laquelle elle le manie. Katniss se sent comme hyptnotisée.

Tchac tchac tchac

Ils sifflent à son oreille.

Tchac tchac tchac

Il y en a même un qui lui frôle le cuir chevelu, du sang coule dans ses yeux.

Un goût métallique … Du sang …

« Où est ton petit-ami ? … Joli-Cœur ? … Ton compte est bon … Comme celui de ta pathétique petite alliée … _Rue ?_ »

Des gémissements …

Clove, le crâne enfoncé …

_ KATNISS !

Sa mère la regarde d'un air incrédule. Katniss la regarde mais met quelques secondes pour vraiment la voir et réussir à reconnaître les lieux où elle est.

_ Tu étais où cette fois ? Encore dans l'arène ? , s'inquiète sa mère.

Katniss secoue la tête et va se servir un verre d'eau au robinet puis l'avale d'un trait.

_ Je … Je vais préparer la table.

Elle s'éloigne d'un pas vif des couteaux, sort de la cuisine mais bouscule au passage Buttercup qui crache d'indignation.

_ Quoi ?! Tu me crois folle aussi ?

Ils se regardent dans les yeux un moment jusqu'à ce que Buttercup à les poils qui se hérissent et s'éloigne rapidement.

_Pff … Même lui me croit cinglée !_

Katniss commence à mettre la table et sa mère la rejoint, l'air contrarié.

_ Katniss … J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service .

_ Mouais … Si tu veux.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher … Le pain …

Katniss sent l'air quitté ses poumons …

Peeta …

Katniss pose les assiettes un peu plus violement sur la table et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

_ Katniss ?

_ Tu ne peux pas y aller ?

_ Katniss ! Je ne peux pas, je dois aller voir les gens de la Veine tout à l'heure pour leur distribuer les derniers onguents que j'ai fabriqués !

Peeta et son sourire rassurant dans la grotte.

Peeta a qui elle a menti durant tous les jeux.

_Peeta a qui j'ai brisé le cœur _…

_ Mais, on est pas obligé de prendre du pain en mangeant !

Madame Everdeen soupire, lasse.

_ Bon, laisse tomber, j'arriverais en retard à la Veine, c'est tout, les malades de là-bas attendront …

Katniss déglutit avec peine et inspire profondément.

_ C'est bon, je vais cherchais le pain … Tu l'as commandé ?

Madame Everdeen sourit et acquiesce de la tête.

_ Quand tu rentreras, Prim sera là, il ne vous restera qu'à réchauffer la casserole.

Madame Everdeen sourit de nouveau à sa fille avec tendresse. Elle retourne dans la cuisine, satisfaite. Katniss soupire de lassitude en finissant de mettre la table, seule. Elle s'arrête et fixe un verre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?

Lève-toi ! Lève-toi !

Allez, cours ! »

_Sa voix résonne comme s'il était encore à mes côtés mais tout ça c'est juste ... dans ma tête ?_

La mère de descend des escaliers, malette de guérisseuse en main, veste sur les épaules, prête à sortir. Elle s'arrête devant sa fille, soucieuse.

_ Katniss ? Ca va aller ? Ca va faire vingt minutes que tu restes là, sans bouger, à fixer la table.

Katniss sursaute et secoue la tête.

_Vingt minutes ? N'importe quoi !_

_ C'est bon, j'y vais, j'y vais.

_J'ai survécu aux Hunger Games, je peux bien survivre à l'achat d'une miche de pain !_

Katniss sort de sa maison et se dirige à pas lents vers le centre du District. Inconsciemment, elle rentre sa tête dans les épaules et essaie de passer inaperçue. Mais elle n'est pas dupe, elle les entend les habitants du District avec leur chuchotement et leur regard en coin.

C'est à cause d'elle si Peeta a perdu sa jambe.

Le vrai gagnant ce n'est pas elle, c'est Peeta Mellark !

Cette pauvre Rue, elle n'aurait pas dû faire alliance avec ce chat noir …

Katniss grogne et plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles. Finalement, elle décide d'activer le pas pour en finir au plus vite avec cette corvée. Dans sa tête, elle se force à fredonner une chanson, comme ça au moins, elle ne les entend plus.

Son cœur se met à battre plus vite et plus violemment dans sa poitrine à mesure où elle arrive dans le centre. Finalement, arrivée à quelques mètres de la boulangerie, elle s'arrête complètement devant la devanture du commerce des Mellarks. Le temps semble alors cesser de tourner, les voix ont disparu, les chuchotements, les médisances. Katniss ressent alors une espèce de fébrilité mêlée d'excitation en poussant la porte de la boulangerie. Tout à coup, elle aurait presqu'hâte de voir son compagnon d'arène.

La cloche tinte gaiement alors que Katniss passe le seuil. Les deux derniers clients de la boutique tournent dans un même mouvement la tête vers elle, Katniss avale sa salive et marmonne un vague « Bonsoir » à la cantonade. Madame Mellark finit de servir un client.

_Finalement, j'aurais dû passer par l'arrière-boutique, comme quand je venais « livrer » ma chasse à monsieur Mellark …_

Les clients la dévisagent avec curiosité et madame Mellark lui sourit fièrement, ravie de voir une autre gagnante dans sa boutique.

_ Mais c'est notre fameuse Katniss Everdeen ! , crâne-t-elle à l'attention de sa clientèle.

_ C'est bien elle, rétorque Katniss.

_ Celle qui a volé le cœur de mon fils !, continue-elle sur le même ton.

C'est comme si on transperçait le cœur de Katniss.

_ Je finis avec madame Cartwight et je suis à toi !

Katniss hausse les épaules et tourne la tête du côté de la vitrine, contemplant la boutique. Elle s'aperçoit alors que c'est la première fois qu'elle rentre par la porte principale. La boutique était décorée avec goût, avec des couleurs chaudes qui donnaient tout de suite une impression de bien-être en entrant dans la boulangerie. Katniss commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le nombre de clients décroissait, ça allait être bientôt son tour et elle pourrait vite rentrer chez elle.

Dehors, la nuit s'apprête à tomber et Katniss commence à ne plus voir la rue mais juste le reflet de ce qui se passe dans la boutique. Tout à coup, quelqu'un passe la tête depuis l'arrière-boutique pour saluer madame Mellark. Le sang quitte tout à coup le visage de Katniss. Elle reconnaîtrait ce visage entre mille, même à travers un reflet de vitrine. Puis, il se met à parler. Katniss manque une respiration.

_ Bonsoir mère …

Il ne l'a pas vue, Katniss se sent comme une biche prise dans ses flèches. Elle n'a qu'une échappatoire. Se ruer sur la porte d'entrée avant que …

_ Oh … tiens, Peeta, regarde qui est passé chercher la commande de sa famille !

Trop tard, elle voit à travers le reflet de la vitrine que madame Mellark l'a désignée du doigt, Katniss doit faire face, il y a encore une cliente dans la boutique. Après, on va encore dire qu'elle est folle. Katniss se retourne doucement et se force à sourire, les mêmes sourires qu'elle lui adressés au début dans la grotte.

Sourires factices.

Sourires forcés.

_ Coucou Peeta !

Peeta n'est pas dupe, Katniss le sait très bien. L'ambiance entre eux est des plus glaciales. Madame Cartwight, surprise, préfère ne pas s'éterniser et prend rapidement ses commissions avant de sortir en saluant tout le monde. Mais madame Mellark, plus longue à la détente, est ravie de voir les Amants Maudits du District 12 enfin réunis et ne veut rien rater du spectacle.

_ Tu ne salues pas ton amoureuse Peeta ? , rabroue la mère de Peeta. Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai appris.

Peeta lance à sa mère un regard noir.

_ Excuse-moi mère … Bonsoir Katniss …

Katniss ne sait plus où se mettre, elle n'a qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir. Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ?

_ J'ai compris, je vous gêne ! , s'exclama mielleusement la mère de Peeta. Je vais chercher ta commande Katniss, en attendant, je vous laisse … pas de bêtises hein !

Madame Mellark part dans l'arrière-boutique chercher la commande de Katniss, laissant les Amants-Maudits du District 12 se dévisageaient en silence. On pourrait entendre une mouche volait. Peeta pouvait se montrer glaciale quand il voulait.

_Tant pis, je vais devoir me lancer !_

_ Peeta … Dis quelque chose !

_ Je crois que nous nous sommes dit tout ce que nous avions à nous dire dans le train il y a quelques mois !

_ Peeta … Je … Je suis …

_ Voilà voilà ! , les coupe la mère de Peeta. J'espère que je n'interromps rien.

_ Pas du tout, mère, on avait fini. Bonne nuit Katniss et fait attention à toi !

_ Peeta ! , appelle Katniss.

_ Tatata, les garçons, je vous jure …

Mais Peeta est déjà reparti dans l'arrière-boutique. Katniss sent les larmes affluer à ses paupières, elle arrive à les refouler le temps d'esquiver les banalités de madame Mellark alors qu'elle paie sa commande mais en arrivant dans la rue, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Elle sert son pain chaud contre elle et court se réfugier chez elle, espérant échapper aux « on-dit » et aux chuchotements que ces sanglots ne vont pas manquer de provoquer.

* * *

_**J'adore les reviews alors n'hésitez pas, moi aussi j'aime lire ! ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_D'abord je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos reviews, j'adore merci !_**

**_Ensuite, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, et donc, c'est pour ça que vos avis m'intéressent !_**

**_Bonne lecture ^_^!_**

* * *

Peeta la regarde dans les yeux.

Son visage se rapproche doucement du sien en esquissant un léger sourire.

« _Tu n'as aucune concurrence nulle part_ … ».

Le cœur de Katniss bat la chamade.

Il se met à grogner en se transformant tout à coup en une mutation génétique assoiffée de sang et se jette sur elle.

Katniss ravale son hurlement et ouvre soudain les yeux.

Nous sommes le matin et elle est dans sa chambre. Elle peut souffler, elle est en « sécurité ». Ce songe là l'avait vraiment ébranlé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de Peeta, pourtant dans ses rêves, il n'avait jamais essayé de la tuer …

Katniss sent les larmes remonter bien vite quand elle repense à la façon dont il la traiter la veille et elle s'efforce de les chasser. Elle prend son verre d'eau posé à côté d'elle et l'avale d'un trait pour tenter de sa calmer un peu.

Katniss descend vers le salon et s'aperçoit qu'elle est seule dans la maison. Elle serre ses bras autour d'elle et se dirige vers la cuisine, se sentant seule et abandonnée. Elle y trouve un mot de sa mère qui lui indique que, suite à une épidémie dans la Veine, elle et Prim sont partis d'urgence aider à la Pharmacie.

Prim est partie avec elle ? Elle n'est pas à l'école ?

Katniss hausse les épaules et pioche dans la corbeille à fruits distraitement. Elle rince sa pomme sous le jet d'eau et va se caler dans le canapé. Elle chasse Buttercup qui s'y prélasser tranquillement et ramène ses jambes sous son menton. Elle s'efforce toujours de ne pas songer à son horrible cauchemar.

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit depuis la cuisine.

_ Oh hé ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Katniss tend l'oreille, c'est la voix de Haymitch. Son premier réflexe est de partir se cacher. Mais c'est le moment que Buttercup choisit pour se manifester avec un miaulement sonore, lui qui ne miaule jamais, comme s'il était content que quelqu'un les rejoigne dans la maison.

_ Grr … saleté de matou … tu me le paieras, grogne Katniss.

Puis, plus fort.

_ Je suis là Haymitch.

Haymitch la rejoint dans le salon, un verre à la main.

_ Tu t'es déjà servi un verre ? , marmonne Katniss. Quelle rapidité ! Ca fait même pas cinq minutes que tu es arrivé !

_ Il me faut bien ça pour te supporter ma jolie !

Il la pousse sans ménagements du canapé pour se faire une place à côté d'elle. Katniss soupire et se redresse pour lui faire face.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, continue-t-elle.

_ Toujours en pyjama à cette heure-ci ? Et ça se permet de critiquer mon penchant pour la bouteille ! Tu n'es pas mieux avec tes cheveux filasse et ton vieux pyjama !

_ Je viens de me lever ! Et je n'entame pas ma journée avec un litre d'alcool moi ! Et puis, je fais encore ce que je veux, à ce que je sache !

_ Se lever à 14h un samedi, c'est d'une tristesse, même pour une gagnante des Hunger Games !

_ On est samedi ?

_ Ben jusqu'à ce qu'on modifie le jour qui suit Vendredi, oui, on est samedi ! Et je viens pour te rappeler l'interview que tu dois donner ce soir pour le Capitole.

Katniss se sent alors prise d'une envie irrésistible s'enfuir au fin fond de la forêt, elle avait toujours détesté les interviews. Elle avait eu l'espoir que ces dernières allaient cesser avec sa victoire.

_ Quelle interview ? Glapit-elle.

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel et avala d'un trait le reste de son verre.

_ Je t'en ai parlé il y a quelques semaines déjà, le Capitole, et en cela je parle de Snow, souhaite que tout Panem ait des nouvelles de ses gagnants …

Ses gagnants ? Donc, il y aura Peeta … L'angoisse la reprend …

_ … deux mois après leur fameuse victoire aux 74e Hunger Games. Le président Snow m'a aussi indiqué que certains de vos sponsors vont vouloir que vous fassiez de la publicité pour des produits créés par leur soin à votre effigie …

_ Super, me voilà transformer en publicité ambulante pour le Capitole ! Et Peeta est d'accord avec ça ?

_ Chérie, Peeta n'a pas son mot à dire là-dessus ! Et de toute façon, lui, il sait ce qui est utile pour vous ou non, contrairement à toi …

Katniss se sent comme si elle devait de nouveau entrer dans l'arène et cette sensation, elle ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. Elle fixe un point dans le vide et essaie de maîtriser ses émotions. Haymitch reprend.

_ Donc, tiens-toi prête, ton équipe de préparation arrive dans quelques heures, cette interview, le Capitole la veut en direct ce soir de ton salon, feux de cheminée, ambiance romantique et tout le tintouin ! Je vais de ce pas voir où en ton _amoureux _…

En utilisant ce dernier terme, Katniss est persuadée que Haymitch à chercher à lui faire passer un message, comme dans l'arène. Elle hausse les sourcils et se cale au fond des coussins du canapé alors qu'Haymitch se lève pour sortir.

_ C'est bon, poupée, ne prend pas la peine de te lever surtout, je connais la sortie !

Mais Katniss ne l'écoute déjà plus, elle est prostrée dans son canapé, à cogiter sur ce qui l'attend dans quelques heures.

Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas prévenue avant ?

Mais si on l'a effectivement prévenu avant, pourquoi ne s'en rappelle-t-elle plus ?!

C'est alors que, dans un grand fracas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en grand, laissant entrer dans un énorme brouhaha équipe de préparation et bruits d'étoffes en tout genre.

Katniss sursaute, Haymitch ne lui avait-il pas dit que tout ce monde ne devait arrivait que dans quelques heures ?

_ Bien, bien, bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ! , s'écrie Effie !

Katniss sort de sa torpeur.

_ Déjà ?! Mais quelle heure est-il ?

_ Voyons, ma chérie ! Dans une demi-heure, l'équipe de tournage arrive, nous sommes déjà très en retard alors on s'active !

Katniss jette un coup d'œil à la pendule, une heure et demi s'est écoulée depuis qu'Haymitch lui a rendu visite. Ces absences commencent à devenir problématiques …

_ Ma beauté ! , s'exclame Flavius, ses anglaises oranges oscillant en même temps qu'il secouait la tête de dépit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Et cette posture ?

_ Et ses cheveux … , murmure Ocatvia.

_ Cinna n'est pas venu ?, les ignore Katniss.

_ Mais voyons, s'exclame Effie. Cinna est très demandé au Capitole et n'a pas pu venir !

Effie claque dans ses mains pour activer son monde.

_ Allez tout le monde, on y va ! Moi, je vais voir mon petit Peeta …

En entendant son nom, le cœur de Katniss se serre à nouveau. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort qu'elle est happée dans un nuage de poudre mélangé à différentes fragrances. On lui lave les cheveux, on les lui coupe, on lui arrache des poils à différents endroits, on lui triture la peau … Bref, pour Katniss cela ressemble à de la torture mais cela lui permet de se vider la tête. Elle n'entend que les bruits des tissus, des ciseaux et autres instruments qui devraient la rendre « présentable ». Les trois préparateurs s'activent autour d'elle.

Pauvre petite, comment peut-elle se regarder à travers un miroir après ce qu'elle a fait à Cato ?

_ Pardon ? , interroge Katniss qui sursaute, surprise.

Venia, face à elle entrain de lui faire un peeling, la dévisage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?, s'obstine Katniss.

_ Ma chatte, je n'ai absolument rien dit ! Ne bouge pas s'il te plaît !

Mais les échanges de regard entre Fulvia et Octavia n'ont pas échapper à Katniss.

Katniss commence à s'agiter, ces préparateurs l'ont bien compris et s'activent à terminer leur chef d'œuvre rapidement.

Pendant qu'ils l'aident à enfiler sa tenue, une robe verte d'eau que Cinna lui a crée exprès pour cette occasion, assortie à ses yeux gris, qui la montre comme une gagnante des Hunger Games qui n'a jamais voulu défier le Capitole et assez longue pour qu'elle puisse rester pieds nus si elle le souhaite, l'équipe de tournage a fait son arrivée et a commencé à installer son matériel.

Cesaer Flickerman est passé rapidement la saluer puis sa propre équipe de préparation l'a emmené dans le bureau pour le préparer.

Effie est de retour et donne à présent ses ordres à l'équipe de tournage. Sa mère est également revenue et sert quelques rafraîchissements aux personnes présentes autour d'elle. Prim est partie regarder l'interview tranquillement chez Gale, car bien entendu, il est obligatoire que tout Panem la regarde.

Tout est prêt.

Peeta ne va plus tarder, il a préféré se préparer chez lui.

Le salon de Katniss s'est transformé en studio de télévision, le bureau en loge personnelle de Ceasar, la cuisine en réfectoire pour l'équipe de tournage. Katniss observe le tout, et ne reconnaît plus rien. La tête se met à lui tourner.

_ Ca va ma chérie ? , lui demande Effie.

_ Je ... Je me sens pas très bien en fait.

_ C'est rien, juste le trac.

Elle prend la carafe qui est à côté d'elle et lui sert un verre d'eau. Katniss l'avale d'un trait mais ça ne va pas mieux pour autant. Elle se sent comme engoncée dans cette robe. Elle n'est même plus à l'aise dans sa propre maison. Elle s'assoit avec bien du mal sur le bord d'une chaise sous le regard réprobateur de son équipe de préparation que se rue sur elle pour tout remettre en place. Katniss les chasse d'un geste. Elle a trop chaud, elle se resserre un verre d'eau.

_ Quand est-ce que ça commence ?

_ Peeta n'est pas encore arrivé. Et Caesar doit voir avec vous deux le déroulement de l'inter …

Katniss n'écoute plus, elle a l'impression que la Renarde a pris la place d'Effie et la regarde avec ses yeux perçants, le teint pâle, les lèvres bleus.

_ Ce n'est pas possible … je … Tu es morte …

La Renarde baisse la tête sur la côté d'un air interrogatif et lui tend la main. Dans cette main, se trouve … Des baies de sureau mortel.

Katniss tape dans la main de la Renarde pour chasser les baies de sa vue.

_ Katniss, ça va ? , interroge Haymitch.

Katniss cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et se rend compte que tout le monde la regarde, y compris Peeta et Haymitch qui sont arrivés entre temps dans la maison. Haymitch s'est approché d'elle et lui a pris les mains.

Sa mère la regarde les larmes aux yeux, ses préparateurs ont l'air complétement effarés tandis que Caesar reste perplexe. L'équipe de tournage se regarde entre eux d'un air interrogateur, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Peeta reste en retrait et l'observe, l'air interdit.

A ses pieds, il y a son verre d'eau explosé sur le sol et devant elle, Effie trempée des pieds à la tête. Katniss se met à trembler de la tête aux pieds.

_ Je … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Katniss est aux bords de la crise de nerfs. La mère de Katniss tend une serviette à Effie qui s'essuie tant bien que mal.

_ Bon …, fait Effie comme si de rien n'était, où en étions-nous ?

Peeta prend Katniss par le bras et ils sortent dans le jardin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voili voilou, un nouveau chapitre tout chaud !**_

_**Je suis ravie de constater que de plus en plus de gens lise cette fic, c'est très gratifiant pour la modeste auteur que je suis !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, des idées, des critiques (pas trop des critiques quand même ;-p) , j'adore ça !**_

* * *

Peeta emmène Katniss au fond du jardin des Everdeen, à l'abri des caméras et des oreilles indiscrètes, à la lisière du Village des Vainqueurs. Katniss a du mal à suivre et manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, elle se soustrait à la prise de Peeta d'un geste brusque.

_ Lâche-moi ! , s'écrie-t-elle !

Peeta entr'aperçoit la cicatrice de Katniss et prend un air soucieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Katniss ! Tout le District te prend pour une folle !

_ Tiens, tu me parles maintenant ? Hier, tu ne voulais même pas m'adresser la parole …

Peeta voit bien qu'il a blessé Katniss la veille.

_ Comprends-moi ! Tu m'as jeté comme un malpropre dans le train en m'avouant qu'en fait …

Peeta a du mal à sortir ces derniers mots, encore profondément dépité par les paroles de Katniss.

_ … Tu te ressentais absolument rien pour moi et tu voulais que je fasse comme si ne rien étais et reste ton soutien, comme dans l'arène ? Katniss … Tu …

_Tu m'as brisé le cœur Katniss …_

Des larmes coulent en silence sur les joues de Katniss, Peeta commence à sentir ses sentiments rejaillir en voyant sa Katniss si faible et sans défense, c'est la première fois qu'il la voit comme ça. Il n'a qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre son cœur pour la protéger mais ses paroles du train résonne soudain, comme à l'accoutumée quand il pense à elle, dans sa tête.

« _Donc, tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours, et peut-être même … dans l'arène … c'était une sorte de stratégie … uniquement pour les Jeux ?_

_Pas uniquement … Je n'en sais rien … »_

_ Peeta …

Katniss éclate en sanglots.

Peeta se doute bien que Katniss ne va pas bien, elle n'a jamais, au grand jamais, laissé transparaître à ce point ses sentiments devant lui, sa carapace semble complétement détruite. Il ne peut résister plus longtemps et la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle se laisse aller contre lui et commence doucement à se calmer.

_C'est si bon de retrouver son contact et son odeur de pain …_

_ En ville, on raconte que tu parles toute seule … Que tu hurles dans les rue sans raison … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Katniss hoquète et tente de se reprendre. Elle s'essuie rapidement les yeux et renifle pour se calmer .

_ Peeta … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive … Je vois des trucs bizarre, j'entends des paroles horribles qui me sont adressées et qui sont absolument horribles … Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne dors plus, je ne vis plus !

_ Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton imagination ?

Katniss repousse violemment Peeta et recommence à s'énerver.

_ Toi aussi ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets ! Toi aussi tu me crois complétement maboule !

_ Mais non … je m'interroge, c'est tout …

Peeta regarde le poignet de Katniss.

_ Et … Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Tu t'es blessée ? On t'a fait du mal ?

Katniss place son bras blessé derrière elle.

_ Ca ? … C'est rien …

Peeta regrette amèrement de s'être ainsi éloigné d'elle, même si c'était pour son bien à lui, , de la voir souffrir autant et de ne pouvoir lui être d'une grande aide.

Il prend le visage de Katniss entre ses mains et la force à le regarder dans les yeux.

_Dieu, qu'elle est belle, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a manqué … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être qu'un simple ami_ …

___Maintenant, tu te calmes d'accord ? Nous devrions déjà être en train de nous faire interviewer par Caesar et être en direct dans tout Panem … Snow va se douter que quelque chose cloche alors nous allons rentrer, faire un rapide briefing avec Effi et Caesar, puis nous allons jouer le jeu du Capitole d'accord ?

Katniss acquiesce de la tête et place ses mains au-dessus de celle de Peeta et ferme les yeux, reprenant des forces à travers ce contact.

Peeta lui prend la main qui est intacte et ils retournent vers la maison. L'équipe de préparation de Katniss pousse des hurlements d'indignation en voyant le maquillage de Katniss qui était complétement à refaire. Ils la prennent sur le côté et lui refont un rapide ravalement de façade.

Peeta et Haymitch échangent un regard et se comprennent mutuellement. Peeta sait très bien que pour le bien de Katniss, il va devoir rester à ses côtés pour la soutenir, même si cela le détruit à petits feux.

_ Bon …

Effie est un peu déboussolée par ces changements mais tente de garder le cap. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et enchaîne rapidement.

_ Nous sommes en retard sur le planning mais ce n'est pas cela qui va nous perturber !

Elle affiche son sourire professionnel, éclatant et factice, puis tape dans ses mains.

_ Haymitch, lâchez cette bouteille et allez chercher Caesar qui doit être en train de se faire repoudrer dans la cuisine !

_ Oui votre altesse ! , minaude Haymitch en levant son verre à son attention.

Elle fait mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

_ Merci beaucoup ! Katniss, Peeta, vous êtes prêts ?

Peeta se rapproche de Katniss doucement, et la prend délicatement par la taille afin de l'amener vers le canapé. Katniss lui sourit, rassurée.

_Pourquoi il est toujours si gentil après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ?_

Peeta et elle s'installent confortablement dans le canapé, Peeta serrant Katniss contre lui, là où le réalisateur lui indique de se mettre. Ils réajustent correctement la lumière. Katniss se sent plus sereine avec Peeta contre elle, c'est comme si les démons qui l'habitaient s'étaient tout à coup calmer. Elle se détend imperceptiblement.

Toute la pièce retient son souffle.

L'assistant installe des verres d'eau sur le guéridon près d'eux ainsi qu'une carafe mais fait en sorte que ce soit accessible que par Peeta, geste que Katniss n'a pas manqué de remarquer ce qui la fait se raidir aussitôt. Peeta lui caresse doucement le dos et lui tend un verre en geste d'apaisement.

Bizarrement, à ce moment-là, tout le monde dans la pièce se fige.

_ C'est bon, les fustige Peeta. On se détend. Elle va pas vous mordre !

_ De toute façon, les interrompt Effie, vous n'allez pas boire cette eau.

Elle sort d'un sac en papier deux bouteilles. Une aux couleurs dorés, avec une silhouette enflammée sur l'étiquette et une autre aux couleurs bleuâtres avec des miches de pain fumantes sur l'étiquette.

_ Voici, dit-elle fièrement, les boissons officielles des gagnants des 74e Hunger Games !

_ Pincez-moi, je rêve, baragouine Haymitch de retour de la cuisine, un autre verre de scotch dans la main.

Peeta et Katniss se regardent, atterrés.

_ Tsst … tssst … Pas de mauvais esprit ! C'est une idée de notre bien-aimé Président Snow ! Voyant votre popularité, il a voulu la faire partager avec le tout Panem !

_ Le tout Panem qui a les moyens de s'offrir des boissons hors de prix ! , continue Haymitch sur le même ton.

_ Et en plus, la bread's drink est trop bonne ! Renchérit Venia.

_ C'est surtout qu'elle est assortie à ta dernière tenue ! , se moque Octavia.

_ La bread's drink ? Je suppose que c'est ma boisson ? , interroge faussement Peeta.

_ Exactement ! , s'exclame fièrement Effie. Goût petit pain chaud qui sort du four, elle fait un malheur au Capitole en ce moment et vos sponsors pensent que c'est le bon moment pour la lancer dans les Districts !

Effie tend la bouteille à Peeta qui la prend d'un air désolé en regardant Katniss. Il la regarde sous toutes les coutures puis l'ouvres et la renifle.

_ Ca ne sent pas vraiment le pain chaud ça, vous m'excuserez ! , commence Peeta.

Il la tend à Katniss qui la regardait d'un air curieux. Elle prend la bouteille du bout des doigts et la passe rapidement sous son nez. Elle ne peut retenir une grimace

_ Ouais ! , renchérit Katniss, ça pue votre truc.

Effie leur adresse un regard noir.

_ Pas de mauvais esprits, je vous prie !

Haymitch s'empare de la bouteille de Katniss et la respire.

_ Cette saleté sent comme de la pisse !

Peeta et Katniss s'esclaffe alors que Effie lui arrache la bouteille des mains pour la tendre à Katniss.

_ Comme c'est poétique ! Voici ta boisson officielle Katniss. La « Girl on Fire », parfum senteur des bois, en hommage à tes talents dans l'arène.

Katniss l'ausculte sous toutes les coutures pour finir par la sentir.

_Ce truc sent comme les toilettes du Centre d'entrainements !

Haymitch recrache la gorgée de scotch qu'il était en train de boire tellement il est surpris par cette remarque. Il éclate de rire, le reste de la pièce se retient de faire de même, de peur d'énerver Effie.

Effie commence à s'énerver.

Peeta prend la bouteille et acquiesce à la remarque de Katniss.

_ Bon, ça suffit les bêtises maintenant ! On se concentre, le temps de l'interview, vous allez tenir bien en vue ces bouteilles et c'est comme ça ! Vous essaierez même d'en boire quelques gorgées …

A ces mots, Peeta et Katniss se regardent et grimacent de dégoût.

_ … Et montrez au public à quel point ces boissons sont délicieuses, n'est-ce pas vous autres que c'est délicieux ?

Effie s'adresse à ce moment là à l'équipe de Katniss qui hoche la tête avec ferveur.

Haymitch grogne en finissant son scotch.

_ Ce ne sont pas des bêtes de cirque !

_ Je sais mais ils peuvent bien remercier leur sponsors, ça ne va pas leur faire de mal !

Haymitch regarde ses tributs et hausse les épaules.

_ Désolé les enfants, elle est furax, je peux rien faire pour vous !

Peeta sent que Katniss commence à bien se détendre et il commence donc lui-même à se détendre.

Effie leur tend quelques autres accessoires de sponsors avec lesquels ils devront jouer ou mentionner : des bracelets assortis qu'on a baptisé « le lien indéfectible des Amants Maudits du District Douze », un recueil de poèmes qu'ils ont inspiré et des gâteaux à leur effigie.

Caesar arrive à ce moment-là, et ce met à les briefer sur ce qui va se passer durant cette interview.

_ Mes enfants, ce soir, nous allons surtout discuter de votre retour dans votre District, de vos premières impressions, de votre ressenti … Il y aura pleins de surprises que nous vous réservons également ! Bref, ce sera une heure de folie que nous réservons à notre bon peuple de Panem !

Katniss en entendant ces derniers mots, a le cœur qui s'est emballé. Elle se remet à avoir des sueurs, elle sait que les surprises du Capitole ne seront jamais à son goût.

_Oh mon Dieu ! A quoi je vais avoir droit encore ?!_

Peeta sent bien que Katniss ne se sent pas bien et lui tend un verre d'eau. Katniss est sur le point de l'accepter quand elle surprend le regard perçant de Effie. Elle le refuse et montre de la tête sa magnifique bouteille sponsorisée. Elle en prend donc une gorgée et manque de vomir.

_ Mais c'est dégueulasse ! , s'exclame-t-elle.

Katniss met immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche en s'apercevant de la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Toute la pièce la regarde, Effie est mortifiée, Peeta et Haymitch se retiennent d'exploser de rire et Caesar la regarde, interdit, puis éclate de rire.

_ Elle est vraiment impayable notre Fille du Feu ! J'adore !

Tout le monde rit, avec plus ou moins de convictions.

Katniss ne sait plus où se mettre.

_ Par contre, évite de faire ça dans quelques secondes, ce serait assez gênant !

Peeta ressert son étreinte autour de Katniss et attend avec inquiétude le début du Direct.

Katniss va de mal en pis. Pourtant tout à l'heure, elle avait eu la sensation d'une amélioration, c'est ça qui rend les choses encore plus dures. Alors qu'elle croit que les choses s'arrangent enfin, ça recommence. Les sueurs reviennent, et elle se sent toute tremblante. Elle se doute bien de ce qui va se passer ensuite, elle en a malheureusement l'habitude. Elle essaie d'attirer l'attention de Peeta mais celui-ci se concentre sur le réalisateur qui est sur la point d'annoncer le direct.

_ En direct dans 5 … 4 … 3…

La vue de Katniss se brouille.

Peeta et Caesar se mettent en mode « Panem », sourires éclatants, et pour Peeta décontraction de façade.

Katniss se met à trembler.

Le réalisateur leur fait signe que c'est bon. Haymitch est aux aguets, Effie concentrée à l'extrême.

_ Bonssssoooooooiiiiirrrrr Panemmm ! , rugit Caesar.

Ce n'est pas la voix de Caesar que Katniss entend mais celle de Claudius Templesmith …


	7. Chapter 7

_**Déjà,**** je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, j'adore, un GRAND merci !**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas là encore à) me laisser vos avis, vos remarques et tout ça !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, que les Soixante-Quatorzièmes Hunger Games commencent !

De retour dans l'arène.

Tous les tributs la regardent, la dévisagent, veulent la tuer.

Tremblante, les yeux écarquillés, Katniss essaie de leur faire face.

_ Tu n'es qu'une imposture … , lui susurre au plus près de son visage Cato.

Les mots refusent de franchir les lèvres de Katniss.

Toutes les couleurs de son visage l'ont quitté.

_ Joli-Cœur serait tellement mieux sans toi ! , glousse Clove en admirant ses couteaux étincelants.

Les tributs de carrière se regardent entre eux et s'esclaffent, comme si elle avait sorti la meilleure blague qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendue.

Katniss essaie de reculer lentement alors que les tributs s'avancent toujours plus menaçants vers elle.

Leurs armes au point.

Katniss elle, est complétement désarmée, complètement seule.

Tresh se rue vers elle, Faux en avant, en rugissant, comme s'il voulait en faire de la charpie.

Katniss hurle de terreur en fermant les yeux.

_ Katniss, ça va ? , s'alarme Peeta.

Dans la pièce, derrière la caméra, tout le monde est effaré. Katniss est de nouveau partie dans ses hallucinations, elle a les yeux écarquillés, elle tremble, de grosses gouttes de sueurs sont apparues sur son visage et ne semble plus parmi elle.

Caesar ne sait plus quoi faire et regarde Peeta qui essaie de faire revenir Katniss. Cette dernière reste extatique. Il regarde Haymitch avec détresse mais celui-ci est impuissant, il ne peut intervenir alors que les caméras sont toujours en direct.

Peeta, toujours soucieux, s'adresse à Caesar.

_ Je crois que vous lui faites toujours un sacré effet mon cher Caesar !

_ En effet, c'est ce que je remarque, essaie de continuer ce dernier.

_ Et si vous nous lanciez votre fameux résumé de nos jeux ?

Haymitch hoche la tête, satisfait de la façon dont Peeta arrive à se sortir de la situation tandis qu'Effie se triture la perruque, soucieuse.

Katniss, quant à elle, n'est toujours pas de retour parmi eux, encore prisonnière de son hallucination.

Extatique.

Inerte.

Tremblante.

Caesar plaque son sourire étincelant sur son visage et éclate de son fameux rire « Capitole ».

_ C'est que notre cher Peeta pourrait prendre ma place ! C'est une excellente idée que nous avons-là !

Caesar s'adresse à la caméra et lance le magnéto. Aussitôt, sur le moniteur de retour, un énième reportage sur leurs jeux est lancé alors que les lumières rouges des caméras s'éteignent.

Tout le monde se rue alors sur Katniss mais Peeta les fait reculer d'un geste brusque.

_ Laissez-là respiré ! Sortez tous ! Sauf Haymitch …

Le reste de l'équipe ainsi que Effie et Caesar, qui va se faire retoucher la perruque, sorte dans la cuisine. Peeta regarde, alarmé, Haymitch, et ils essaient de faire « revenir » Katniss.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle est si pâle ?

_ Je pense qu'elle est en pleine hallucinations là …

_ Mais … Ca lui arrive souvent ? Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Calme toi gamin … Sa mère m'a dit que ça lui arrivé depuis son retour de l'arène et que ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent….

_ Pourquoi personne m'en a parlé !

_ Peut-être parce que vous ne vous adressiez plus la parole les mômes !?

Haymitch prend le reste de la bouteille « Girl on Fire » et la verse sur le visage de Katniss.

Cette dernière sursaute et ses yeux semblent redevenir normaux. Elle les observe, le regard écarquillé, le souffle court.

Peeta la prend dans ses bras et la sert fort contre lui.

_ Bon, les amoureux, va falloir continuer l'interview, qui est assez mal partie. Caesar et le Capitole, et même tout Panem voit bien que notre chère Katniss déraille. Peeta, tu prends les rênes.

Katniss se demande encore ce qui s'est passé. Peeta la regarde dans les yeux en lui prenant les mains.

_ Tu es revenue parmi nous ?

_ Je … Oui … Mais …

Katniss tente de se contenir mais elle lui murmure un « J'ai peur » que lui seul peut entendre. Peeta hoche la tête et la serre de nouveau contre lui pour l'apaiser.

_ Peeta, continue Haymitch, tu essaies de répondre à un maximum de questions et tu essaie d'éluder celle qui concerne Katniss ok ?

_ pas de problème.

Le réalisateur revient dans la pièce, l'air énervé.

_ Bon, on a lancé une pub après le reportage mais là, elle se termine, elle est revenue l'héroïne, c'est bon ?

_ C'est bon, l'héroïne est parfaitement en forme ! , lui rétorque Katniss. Même si je boirais bien de la vraie eau, murmure Katniss à Peeta.

_ je pense qu'on va attendre la fin, c'(est plus sûr !

_ T'as raison !

L'équipe de Katniss revient lui refaire une beauté en grommelant d'énervement quant aux traitements qu'on réserve à leurs soins. Effie leur fait un petit sermon mais Haymitch lui lève son verre à sa santé. La mère de Katniss reste en retrait et observe la scène avec appréhension. Caesar revient, comme si de rien était avec ses petites fiches. Il se réinstalle devant les Amants Maudits du District Douze et les regards, interrogateurs. Peeta lui fait un petit signe que tout va bien. Le réalisateur indique qu'ils vont être de nouveau à l'antenne, les lumières rouges des caméras se rallument et ils reprennent là où ils s'étaient arrêtaient. Caesar reprend son meilleur profil face caméra et affiche un sourire ultra-bright.

_ Et nous revoici avec nos Amants Maudits du Districts Douze ! Comment allez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ? Katniss ?

Katniss avale sa salive avec difficulté et essaie de sourire, repensant aux conseils de ses proches.

_ Oui, je vais bien merci Caesar. Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure … Je … J'ai eu une petite absence.

_ Nous avons vu ça mais le principal, c'est que vous alliez mieux non ?

_ Tout à fait …

_ Je vous vois depuis tout à l'heure tenir une bouteille, pouvez-vous nous en parler ?

_ Ca ?

Katniss s'aperçoit qu'elle agrippe sa bouteille sponsorisée comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle la montre à la caméra en essayant de paraître naturelle et détendue.

Peeta essaie de la soutenir du regard. Il reste tendu.

_ Ce sont nos boissons officielles en fait, à Peeta et à moi … Ce sont nos sponsors qui les ont créés pour nous rendre hommage ! Elles sont délicieuses !

Katniss fait mine de prendre une gorgée et de prendre un air ravi.

_ C'est goût fruits des bois, j'adore !

Haymitch fait la grimace en voyant Katniss qui en fait beaucoup trop. Mais Caesar ne fait comme si de rien était.

_ Et comment s'appelle ce magnifique breuvage ?

_ La « Girl on Fire », en vente dans tous les magasins d'alimentation des Districts !

Katniss jette un rapide coup d'œil à Effie qui hoche la tête de satisfaction.

_ Et vous Peeta, quel est le nom de la vôtre ?

_ Elle s'appelle la « Bread's Drink », une excellente boisson aux goûts de petits pains chauds qui sortent du four !

Peeta en prend une longue gorgée et regarde bien en face la caméra qui fait un gros plan sur lui.

_ C'est absolument divin, je vous la conseille !

Effie semble aux anges dans les coulisses tandis que Haymitch grogne en se reservant une bonne rasade de scotch.

Caesar continue son interview, tranquillement. Peeta et lui pratiquent leur fameux ping-pong verbale, en s'entendant comme des larrons en foire. Peeta arrive souvent à esquiver vers lui les questions que le fameux présentateur pose à Katniss mais Caesar semble ne rien remarquer.

Katniss reste tendue mais elle ne sent pas de nouvelles hallucinations la menaçaient. Parfois, étant obligée de répondre quand même à certaines interrogations, elle baragouine des banalités qui semble satisfaire Caesar.

Peeta parvient à parler des fameux bracelets, des biscuits des plus exquis fabriquer par les sponsors, et à déclamer les quelques vers des poèmes qu'on leur a dédié.

Katniss n'a fait que de hocher la tête et de murmurer de vagues remerciements. Inconsciemment, elle espère que cette interview aura satisfait le Capitole et plus particulièrement le président Snow. Mais elle parvient à faire face en restant « elle-même ».Peeta est toujours auprès d'elle, à lui tenir la main, la rassurant silencieusement. Parfois même leur regard se croise et Katniss sent alors un énorme élan de gratitude envers ce garçon des pains qui fait tant pour elle.

_Comment peut-il être si gentil après la façon dont je l'ai traité ?_

Caesar a abordé leur relation, leur retour au District, leur retour à la vie normale et la façon dont ils ont continué à vivre. Peeta a réussi à laisser entendre que maintenant, ils étaient devenus inséparables au District et qu'ils allaient voir comment évolue leur relation par la suite.

Caesar semble aux anges. Effie aussi et Haymitch paraît se détendre.

Katniss quant à elle, n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que tous ces gens quitte sa maison et de se blottir sous ses couvertures.

_ Avant de conclure, continue Caesar, je voulais vous montrer une dernière surprise.

_Je déteste les surprises du Capitole !_

Katniss se redresse imperceptiblement alors que Peeta ressert son étreinte autour d'elle.

_ Notre chroniqueuse Lucrezia nous a préparé un petit micro-trottoir dans votre District. Vous êtes prêts à voir ce que votre District pense de vous ?

Peeta et Katniss se regardent d'un air effaré …


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais merci pour vos reviews !**_

_**Vos avis sont toujours utiles, que ce soit pour me donner votre point de vue, vos idées ou vos critiques, alors n'hésitez pas !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ^_^**_

* * *

Caesar a lancé la pub. Il en a profité pour aller se refaire une beauté. Effie et Haymitch se sont approchés des deux vainqueurs des Hunger Games pour leur donner encore quelques consignes pour survivre à cette dernière attention du Capitole. Haymitch jette un rapide coup d'œil alentour pour vérifier qu'il n'y a plus personne qui puisse les écouter.

_ Bon, les gamins … Il va falloir la jouer serrée sur ce dernier coup fourré de Snow.

Katniss est tendue à l'extrême. Des perles de sueur coulent de son front. Ses mains tremblent légèrement, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Effie.

_ Katniss, ma chérie, ça va ?

_ Oui, oui …

_Notre arrêt de mort est juste sur le point d'être signé en direct dans tous Panem !_

Katniss déglutit avec difficulté. Elle a la gorge sèche, les mains moites.

_ Tu ne vas pas nous refaire une de tes … choses-là ? , s'inquiète Effie.

_ Non, je ne pense pas vous refaire une de mes_ choses_ Effie, mais si ça arrive, je vous préviens avant, d'accord ? , lui répond Katniss, piquée.

-Effie semble peinée, Katniss regrette aussitôt de s'être montrée si brusque avec elle. Elle lui serre rapidement la main en signe d'apaisement. Effie lui adresse un petit sourire en retour.

_ Bon, les chéries, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre moment « girly » mais bon, que risquent-ils de trouver ? Peeta ?

Peeta baisse la tête, honteux.

_ Ben … Ca doit faire deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé !

Haymitch grogne.

_ Bon, ça je suis au courant, est-ce que le District l'a remarqué ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes souvent baladés avec d'autres personnes ? Confiés à des amis qui ont la langue bien pendu ? Fait des scandales devant témoins ?

Katniss se remémore alors la scène de la boulangerie de la veille. Elle regarde Peeta qui lui rend son regard, embarrassé.

_ Ben, à part Delly, et mes frères je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici mais il y a …

Peeta n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils sont interrompus par l'équipe de préparation de Katniss qui vient lui refaire une dernière retouche. Celle de Peeta le regarde et hoche la tête de satisfaction. Le réalisateur fait ensuite son entrée de manière fracassante en hurlant dans son casque. Caesar le suit en se regardant les dents dans un petit miroir. Il se les frotte en faisant des barbarismes. Il s'installe ensuite sur son fauteuil pendant qu'Effie et Haymitch s'effacent dans l'ombre des coulisses

Katniss regarde Peeta avec une certaine appréhension tandis que ce dernier lui sourit avec tendresse en lui caressant le dos de la main de ses doigts. Depuis le début de l'interview, il ne lui a pas lâché la main. Katniss se sent plus forte, comme si elle restée connectée avec la réalité grâce à ce contact.

Effie lui donne un verre d'eau, n'ayant pas oublié qu'elle avait la gorge sèche. Katniss la remercie d'un hochement de tête et le boit rapidement. Elle se sent mieux.

_ Antenne dans 3 … 2 … 1 …, claironne le réalisateur.

Caesar réajuste rapidement sa veste.

_ Et nous revoici en direct du District Douze, avec les derniers gagnants des Soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games ! J'ai nommé les Amants Maudits du District Douze ! Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark !

Ces derniers sourient poliment à la caméra et se lâchent pas, se soutenant mutuellement.

_ Avant la publicité, j'avais promis, (il se tourne vers Peeta et Katniss) à vous mes chers gagnants, et à vous (regard complice face Caméra avec sourire éclatant) chers amis téléspectateurs, une petite surprise, un micro-trottoir dans votre District résumant ce qu'on pense vraiment de vous ! Mais avant cela, retrouvons mon acolyte Lucrezia !

Caesar se touche l'oreille.

_ Lucrezia ma caille, vous m'entendez ?

Tout à coup, sur le moniteur, une femme menue apparaît. Elle est vêtue d'une combinaison verte au plus près du corps, faite dans une matière brillante, au décolleté pigeonnant. Cette tenue ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination.

_Quelle mode étrange au Capitole …_, pense Katniss.

Cette Lucrezia a les cheveux rouges pétants, ce qui dénote franchement avec la couleur de sa combinaison, cheveux bouclés à l'extrême qui tombent en cascade le long de ses épaules. Ses yeux sont étirés à l'extrême, d'un vert émeraude pas très naturel mais assortis à sa tenue, et des tatouages en forme de fleur qui partent de son front et qui descendent jusque dans son décolleté.

_ Oui mon beau Caesar, je vous entends très bien ! Ravie de vous voir !

Lucrezia a une voix nasillarde, qui tape un peu sur les nerfs de Katniss.

Katniss ne voit pas très bien où cette femme se trouve, elle est filmée en plan serré, et on ne voit pas le décor autour d'elle.

_ Ma Lucrezia, dites-nous tout ! Où vous trouvez vous à l'instant même ?

_ Et bien mon ami … Et chers téléspectateurs, je me trouve actuellement …

La caméra effectue un zoom arrière.

Le cœur de Katniss manque un battement.

Peeta en a le souffle coupé.

La mère de Katniss met sa main devant sa bouche, effarée.

_ Je suis chez la famille Hawthorne, les cousins de notre fille du feu !

En effet, Lucrezia est à présent assise dans la maison de Gale, avec ce dernier en face d'elle. Le visage de Gale est impassible, il ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Ses frères et ses sœurs sont avec sa mère, assis au fond de la pièce. Lucrezia se tortille devant Gale, gaie comme un pinson.

Katniss ne sait plus quoi faire, elle manque de sangloter. Peeta ressert son étreinte encore une fois, seule façon pour lui de montrer à Katniss qu'il est toujours à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive.

Haymitch manque de s'étouffer avec son verre de scotch.

Caesar est aux anges.

_ Lucrezia, vous nous gâté dites-moi !

Cette dernière se tortille encore un peu plus.

_ Hihihi ! Merci mon petit Caesar ! Vous allez me faire rougir ! J'ai décidé d'aller faire un petit tour chez les cousins de notre gagnante car au cours de mon petit micro-trottoir, ce nom m'est revenu souvent aux oreilles alors nous allons en discuter en tête à tête après mon petit magnéto ! Gale a eu la gentillesse d'accepter notre présence avec plaisir !

_Gale, ne fais pas de bêtises, je t'en supplie !_

Gale grimace ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire d'acquiescement. Mais il reste désespérément silencieux.

_ Il n'est pas très loquace votre cousin chère Katniss !

Katniss ne dit rien non plus et se contente d'hocher les épaules. En regardant avec insistance le moniteur, un détail la frappe.

_Où est Prim_ ?

Katniss commence à s'agiter en cherchant sa sœur des yeux. Peeta remarque son trouble et essaie de faire diversion.

_ Vous nous aviez parler d'un micro-trottoir Caesar ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Il me tarde de savoir ce que mes congénères pensent de nous !

_ Comme il est pressé ! Mais soit ! Lucrezia ?

Peeta regarde Katniss qui se tourne vers lui, dans tous ses états et lui murmure « Où est Prim ? ». Peeta comprend immédiatement ce qui met sa comparse dans cet état d'agitation en regardant le moniteur. Effectivement, aucune trace de sa sœur dans la maison des Hawthorne. Il tente de rassurer Katniss mais elle commence à s'agiter de plus en plus. Peeta regarde avec impuissance Haymitch.

Pendant ce temps, Lucrezia lance sa petite surprise.

Au début de son reportage, on la voit marcher, dans une tenue tout aussi déplacée que celle qu'elle porte dans la maison de Gale, une espèce de t-shirt moulant vert pomme qui lui arrive au nombril et un collant flashy bleu électrique portait avec une paire de chaussure à plateforme jaune, dans les rues du centre-ville. Les habitants se retournent sur son passage.

« Les derniers Gagnants des Hunger Games viennent du plus pauvres de nos Districts … Le District du charbon … J'ai nommé le District Douze …

En plus d'être le plus pauvre des Districts, c'est le moins connus de tous et c'est pour cette raison que nos deux gagnants, les fameux Amants Maudits du District Douze, sont les plus discrets que nous ayons eu.

Moi, Lucrezia Waldorf, j'ai décidé de mener ma petite enquête dans ce District pour mieux les connaître ! »

Lucrezia aborde quelques personnes dans la rue et va dans différentes boutiques.

« Les Amants trucs bidules ?, commence une passante. Lui, je le vois de temps en temps dans la boulangerie de ses parents mais elle ? Psst … Complètement cinglée si vous voulez mon avis, l'autre matin, je l'ai vu parler et hurler toute seule dans la rue ! Et toujours fourré avec son _cousin_ ! »

Katniss n'arrive pas à se concentrer, elle ne sait pas où est Prim et ça l'angoisse. Peeta lui chuchote à l'oreille.

_ Calme toi … Dans quelques minutes, notre calvaire sera fini et on ira chercher Prim.

Katniss fourre sa tête dans sa nuque pour se cacher des caméras et essayer de se calmer. Peeta pose sa tête par-dessus celle de Katniss et finit de regarder la séquence, la boule au ventre.

« Je suis extrêmement fier que mon fils, s'exclame mielleusement madame Mellark dans sa boutique, soit amoureux de Katniss Everdeen, une fidèle cliente de ma boutique ! Elle vient très souvent à la boutique retrouver mon fils ! Même si mon Peeta n'est pas très dégourdi, l'influence de cette fille ne peut lui être que bénéfique ! Vous voulez goûté un de nos pains des gagnants ? Ils sont excellents, ce n'est pas Peeta qu'il les a fait, il ne sait faire que les brûlé, c'est son grand frère qui les a réalisé ! »

Peeta sourit amèrement en entendant les dernières paroles de sa mère.

_Toujours aussi sympa mère, merci !_

« Je ne vois jamais Katniss et Peeta ensemble dans la rue, je pense qu'ils restent caché dans le Village des vainqueurs, explique le maire Undersee. Ils veulent juste vivre en paix ! Quand ils vont en ville, c'est toujours séparément, et ils ont bien raison ! Après tout, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensembles. Et puis, nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils font derrière les murs de leur maison et ça ne nous regarde pas ! Mais je suis très fier de les avoir dans mon District. »

« Katniss ? Elle est toujours avec Peeta le boulanger ? Premières nouvelles ! , persiffle un mineur aigri. En tout cas, on ne la voit plus souvent dans la Veine ces derniers temps, et son _cousin_ non plus d'ailleurs, même s'ils sont très souvent ensemble ! »

Et c'est ainsi sur plusieurs réactions : Katniss est plus souvent avec son c_ousin_ Gale et plus rarement avec son amoureux officiel.

Katniss sent dans son dos des sueurs froides à la fin du magnéto. Caesar ne reprend pas la parole dans l'immédiat mais la laisse à cette Lucrezia, chez Gale. Gale est toujours de marbre, pas un muscle de son visage n'a bougé, la mâchoire crispée.

_ Alors monsieur Hawthorne … Gale … Vous êtes apparement des cousins très proches avec notre gagnante Katniss.

Haussement d'épaules.

Lucrezia remet ses cheveux en place en riant comme une poule.

_ Mais encore ? Un peu plus de précisions peut-être ?

Gale reste stoîque, aucun muscle ne tressaille.

Lucrezia commence à perdre sa contenance.

_ Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre les Amants Maudits ?

Gale fixe la caméra, le regard dur mais ne pipe mot.

Katniss remercie intérieurement son partenaire de chasse pour son comportement en voyant ces images. Il sait qu'en ne disant rien, il ne risque pas de trahir son amie.

Lucrezia perd patience et rend l'antenne à Caesar.

_ Quelle pipelette votre cousin douce Katniss !

Mais Katniss n'est plus là.

Elle fixe le moniteur, les pupilles dilatées.

Elle ne l'a pas senti venir cette hallucination-là. Elle l'a prise au dépourvu, comme une énorme vague.

Elle a vu Prim chez Gale, sauf que chez les Hawthorne, il n'y avait que les Tributs morts dans la pièce.

Prim est aux prises dans les griffes de Marvel. Il la menace avec son épieu. Prim est aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, elle pleure silencieusement.

Plus loin, le cadavre de Rue pend mollement au bout d'une corde, un couteau planté dans le ventre, les yeux grands ouverts qui la regarde fixement.

Prim sanglote.

_ Katniss … Au secours … Ils vont me tuer … Tu ne vas pas les laisser faire hein ?

_ Oui, comme tu les as laissé faire pour moi, murmure Rue, une quinte de toux lui faisant recracher du sang.

Katniss tremble de tous ses membres.

Clove la regarde et ricane en s'approchant de Marvel et en se curant les ongles avec son couteau. Marvel lui lance Prim dans les bras et va balancer au bout de sa corde Rue en s'esclaffant. Clove accueille Prim et glisse son couteau sous sa gorge.

Katniss ne parvient pas à bouger, elle est comme paralysée par la peur. Elle se sent comme si elle venait de se faire attaquer par les abeilles tueuses. Tout devient flou autour d'elle sauf Clove qui menace Prim.

_ Dit adieu à petit canard !

Katniss hurle au moment où Clove tranche avec un sourire sadique la gorge de Prim.


	9. Chapter 9

_**WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME !**_

_**Bon, à vrai dire je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la façon dont j'ai traité ce chapitre ... **_

_**Des fois on est contents et d'autres fois moins ! C'est la vie ^_^!**_

_**Mais n'hésitez pas, vos reviews sont très importantes pour moi ! J'adore lire vos avis :)**_

* * *

Peeta continue d'échanger des banalités avec Caesar, ils pouffent même de rire à une ou deux reprises.

Peeta ne cherche qu'une chose, mettre un terme rapide à cette interview. Il concentre donc toute son attention à ces réponses et à son attitude, paraître fou amoureux avec Katniss, et ce depuis leur retour à la maison.

_Ça, ça va, c'est pas trop dur pour moi_ …

Après le micro-trottoir et « l'interview » de Gale, Caesar cherche à leur tirer les vers du nez. Peeta commence maintenant à avoir du mal à sauver le navire, il n'avait jamais connu un Caesar aussi pugnace dans ses questions. Peeta sait se rattraper aux branches mais un petit coup de main de Katniss serait le bienvenue. Il la trouve d'ailleurs anormalement inerte depuis la fin du duplex depuis chez son _cousin_. Elle ne remue plus, Peeta semble tenir la main à une statue. Il percute alors la gravité de la situation en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers elle. Elle est de nouveau partie. Mais heureusement, pour l'instant Caesar et les autres n'ont rien remarqué. Peeta essaie de capter l'attention d'Haymitch en lui coulant des regards insistant mais ce dernier, commençant à se détendre du fait que l'interview est pratiquement terminée, a laissé tomber les verres, et s'est carrément attaqué à la bouteille.

_Haymitch bon Dieu, j'ai encore besoin de vous là !_

_ Et vous Katniss ? Vous êtes d'accord avec ce que viens de dire votre amoureux ?

Katniss fixe le vide. Elle est moite et murmure des choses incompréhensibles.

Peeta déglutit avec difficulté et ressert, si c'est encore possible, sa prise autour de sa bien-aimée, mais elle ne réagit pas.

Caesar hausse un sourcil et rit jaune.

_ Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre tous les deux ! Voilà qu'elle imite son cousin ! Vous êtes impayables !

Peeta se force à participer à l'hilarité de son acolyte. Mais il est vraiment perturbé.

Comment arrivé à faire revenir Katniss en direct à la télé ?

Caesar fait mine de s'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil et reprend son sérieux.

_ Bon et sinon, chère Fille du Feu, ces critiques vous atteignent-elles ou …

Katniss assiste impuissant à l'exécution sommaire de sa sœur par Clove qui se met ensuite à rire à gorge déployée en laissant tomber le corps sans vie de Prim sur le sol. Elle essuie son couteau sur le maillot du petit corps sans vie qui est maintenant à ses pieds et se rapproche maintenant de Katniss. Tout à coup, Clove se change en Cato et son couteau en épée parfaitement aiguisée.

Katniss hoquète de surprise. Elle est au bord de l'apoplexie. Cato se rapproche de plus en plus en faisant danser la lame de son épée avec la lumière.

_ Cette fois, personne n'est là pour te sauver fille du feu … Il ne reste plus que toi et moi ! Pas de mutations génétiques … Pas de Joli cœur …

Caesar commence à perdre patience face au mutisme de Katniss. Il regarde, exaspéré Effie, et se tourne vers Peeta. Il a perdu de sa superbe du Capitole.

_ Bon, à quoi on joue cette fois Peeta ?

Effie se triture les ongles et regarde Haymitch désespérée.

Peeta se redresse sur son siège, sans lâcher son amoureuse une seconde.

Haymitch regarde tout autour de lui alors que Caesar continue d'interroger Peeta qui balbutie des réponses assez pauvres, et repère un gros vase près du preneur de son. Il se glisse derrière lui et fait tomber l'objet qui se brise dans un énorme fracas. Le preneur de son en lâche son micro, le cameraman sursaute et lâche sa caméra qui tombe sur le sol. Un énorme larsen se fait retentir.

_ Rendez l'antenne ! , rugit le réalisateur. Rendez l'antenne !

Haymitch hausse les épaules et met sa main devant sa bouche.

_ Oups, je m'excuse ! , minaude-t-il.

Le réalisateur est rouge de colère et part, furieux, dans la cuisine téléphoné à la régie au Capitole. Effie le suit en trottinant, essayant de la calmer. L'équipe technique les accompagne

Caesar observe Peeta, Haymitch et Katniss. Il se relève pour leur faire face.

_ Vous savez, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème avec _elle_.

Il montre du doigt Katniss, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours aux prises avec ses démons.

Peeta et Haymitch se regardent, soucieux.

_ Et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait cesser cette interview que tout est fini … Le public et même le Capitole, sont avides de tout savoir …

Haymitch se rapproche de lui.

_ C'est une menace ?

_ Non, c'est un fait ! Il y aura d'autres interviews, et cette fois-ci, il est possible qu'elles auront lieu avec juste Katniss et moi … Au Capitole … Dans la résidence du président Snow … Et là, pas d'échappatoires !

Peeta remarque que quand les caméras sont éteintes Caesar Flickerman fiche vraiment la trouille. Il a perdu de sa superbe.

Caesar les salue et repart vers la cuisine.

Peeta souffle enfin et se met à genoux face à Katniss. Haymitch à ses côtés.

Cato a pris Katniss à la gorge. Il fait glisser la lame de son épée le long de son oreille puis de sa gorge.

_ Fille du Feu … Tu n'es pas si forte que tu ne le crois …

Tout à coup, elle entend la voix de Peeta.

_ Katniss …

Cato ressert son étreinte autour de sa gorge et descend la lame vers son estomac.

_ Dit lui au-revoir District Douze, il est temps de rejoindre ta sœur !

Il tourne sa tête vers la cadavre de Prim. Katniss suit son regard. Elle se met à sangloter.

_ Katniss … Ce n'est pas la réalité ! Reviens avec moi …

Cato lui empoigne violemment les cheveux en arrière et lève sa lame en arrière.

_ Katniss ! Je suis là !

_Prim ?_

_ Tu me fais peur, s'il te plaît …

Cato sourit avec férocité en la regardant dans les yeux et lui plante la lame dans le ventre. Une douleur brûlante se fait ressentir au niveau de … sa joue.

Ce n'est plus Cato qui la regarde mais Haymitch.

Katniss le regarde, interdite. Elle est de retour dans son salon, l'équipe de tournage est partie.

Sa mère, Effie, Prim, Peeta et Haymitch la regardent avec intensité.

_ Rien de tel que les bonnes vieilles méthodes ! , grogne son mentor en soufflant sur sa main.

Katniss frotte sa joue endolorie et les observe, chacun leur tour.

_ Katniss, ça va ?, s'inquiète Peeta.

_ Je … Oui, je crois … Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Katniss a soudain quelques souvenirs de l'interview et de son cauchemar qui reviennent à la surface et elle se jette sur Prim pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Oh ! Prim ! Tu étais où ?

_ Lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Prim essaie de desserrer l'accolade de Katniss qui l'étouffe.

_ Quand l'équipe de tournage est arrivé, Gale m'a dit de me cacher dans la chambre de peur que cette Lucrezia ne m'embête trop avec ces questions stupides !

Katniss est visiblement soulagée. Son hallucination avait encore été, cette fois, intense. Elles étaient de plus en plus réalistes d'ailleurs.

_ Et l'interview ?

Effie se renfrogne.

_ Un ratage complet je pense ! Et Haymitch, vous allez recevoir une facture de la part de l'équipe technique concernant leur matériel !

Katniss regarde Peeta d'un air interrogateur. Peeta secoue la tête. Il lui expliquera plus tard.

_ Ce qui nous intéresse c'est toi … Ça va ? Tu étais où là ?

_ Ben … J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler là …

Katniss a encore des flashs de son cauchemar et ne souhaite pas en parler dans l'immédiat. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est dormir.

_ Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher …

Katniss tente de se lever mais elle a un vertige. Peeta la retient juste à temps et décide de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils saluent tout le monde, puis va avec Katniss jusque dans sa chambre.

Katniss se change dans la salle de bains, alors que Peeta l'attends, debout face à son lit. Katniss sort de la salle de bain, naturelle : complètement démaquillée, les cheveux détachés, vêtue d'un long t-shirt qui arrive au niveau de ses genoux.

_Oulala, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! _

Katniss se blottit dans ses bras et Peeta lui caresse les cheveux, doucement. Ils restent un moment comme ça.

_ Merci d'être là pour moi, murmure-t-elle dans son épaule.

_ Excuse-moi de t'avoir laissé pendant ces deux mois …, répond-il sur le même ton.

_ Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité tout de suite …

Peeta lui embrasse le front et s'apprête à sortir de la pièce.

_ Attends !

Il se retourne et la regarde, étonné.

_ Tu …

Katniss regarde son lit puis regarde à nouveau Peeta.

_ Tu veux bien venir t'allonger à mes côtés le temps que je m'endorme ?

Peeta lui sourit et hoche la tête par l'affirmative. Katniss se sent soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne s'endormira pas seule après avoir subie tant de souffrances dans une seule soirée.

Katniss se couche et Peeta se glisse à ses côtés après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il place son bras autour de ses épaules alors que Katniss se blottit au sur ses pectoraux. Il se met alors à lui caresser doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme ...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou !**_

_**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je me répète, mais bon, quand ça fait plaisir, il faut le préciser !**_

_**Pour les plus timides, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, je n'aime pas qu'écrire, j'aime aussi beaucoup lire !**_

_**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger, histoire de détendre un peu notre héroïne qui en voit de toute les couleurs depuis le début ! (mais ce n'est que provisoire !)**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

* * *

Katniss se réveille après avoir dormi d'un sommeil bienfaiteur, un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Des scènes de la soirée de la veille, réalité ou pas, lui reviennent et une angoisse lui étreint la poitrine. Puis, un sourire s'esquisse doucement sur le visage en se rappelant de comment elle s'était endormie. Elle se retourne de l'autre côté du lui à la recherche de son soutien. Mais elle ne trouve que le doudou de Prim qu'elle a ramené de la Veine il y a quelques jours et qu'elle ne quitte plus la nuit.

_Peeta …_

Mais elle ne trouve qu'un côté du lit froid et vide. Son cœur de serre.

Katniss se relève d'un bond et s'assoit. Le lit n'est même pas défait de son côté. Des larmes coulent doucement sur son visage.

_Peeta … Il m'a abandonné … Seule … Dans la nuit …_

Elle se prend la tête dans les mains et se met à sangloter.

_Pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?_

On tape doucement à la porte.

Katniss sursaute et s'essuie le visage rapidement. Elle veut reprendre une contenance. Elle en a marre qu'on la prenne pour une fille instable.

_ Entrez ! , dit-elle en se ressuyant le nez.

Prim passe la tête par la porte. Elle sourit doucement à sa sœur et semble être réticente à entrer.

_ Bonjour !

Katniss sourit et lui fait signe de s'assoir sur le lit.

_ Viens-là petit canard !

Prim sourit plus franchement et court se mettre dans le lit avec sa sœur.

_ Alors, tu as bien dormi avec Peeta ?

Prim rougit de son audace, elle n'avait jamais parlé des garçons avec sa sœur. Katniss regarde sa sœur avec curiosité du fait de son changement de couleur puis elle reste bouche bée.

_ Prim !

Elle pousse gentiment sa sœur, interloquée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends là ?!

Prim éclate de rire.

_ C'est Haymitch qui m'a dit de te dire ça ce matin …

Katniss rougit à son tour.

_ Haymitch ? Il est là ?

_ Oui, il discute en bas avec Peeta !

Katniss sent son cœur battre la chamade. Elle se sent anormalement soulagée.

_Peeta est encore là … Il ne m'a pas abandonné !_

_ Tu sembles surprise !?

Décidément, Prim était bien observatrice ce matin.

_ Oui je …

Honteuse, Katniss baisse les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'elle s'est mise à triturer son drap.

_... Je croyais qu'il était parti en fait …

Prim lève les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

_ Non, il s'est levé aux aurores pour passer chez lui se rafraîchir et dormir quelques heures d'après ce que j'ai compris mais il est revenu bien vite … Il n'a pas dormi tu sais, il a veillé sur toi toute la nuit … Là, il déjeune en bas avec Haymitch et maman.

Katniss sent une douce chaleur lui envahir le ventre, la même chaleur qu'elle avait cru ressentir dans la grotte pendant les jeux quand ils avaient échangé leur « vrai baiser ». Elle y repense soudain avec une douce mélancolie quand soudain Prim se met à la secouer.

_ Katniss ! Katniss ! Ca va ?!

Katniss repousse Prim et la regarde avec des yeux étonnés.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

_ Ben, je … Je croyais que tu refaisais une hallucination !

Katniss rougit encore plus.

_ Non … Je … Je pensais à …

Elle regarde ailleurs, gênée.

_ Laisse tomber !

Prim, intriguée, prend le visage de Katniss et la force à la regarder avec un sourire.

_ Tu pensais à … Peeta ?

Katniss secoue la tête, dégage gentiment Prim de son lit et se lève.

_ Bon, je vais me doucher ! On se retrouve en bas et …

Elle se dirige vers la salle de bains mais s'arrête pour regarder avec intensité Prim.

_ Pas un mot compris ?

Prim éclate de rire et sort de la chambre.

Dans la cuisine, Haymitch et Peeta sont en pleins débriefings de l'interview de la veille. Peeta est installé derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, Haymitch en face de lui. Ils ont chacun une tasse de café fumante devant eux et quelques viennoiseries que le père de Peeta leur a ramené de bon matin.

_ Je crois que vous ne devriez plus trop vous séparez, déclare Haymitch. J'ai comme l'impression que ta présence l'apaise en quelques sortes …

_ Vraiment ? , s'étonne Peeta, dubitatif. Pourtant, j'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire … Vu toutes les hallucinations qu'elle nous a faites hier …

Peeta plonge son regard dans son mug et joue avec l'anse. Haymitch reste silencieux quelques instants.

_ Tu ne l'as pas vu ces derniers jours … Demande donc à son _cousin_ ! , grimace Haymitch. Elle était de plus infecte de jours en jours, avec tout le monde en plus ! Moi, j'ai l'habitude mais elles (il désigne du menton la mère de Katniss) Elles n'ont rien fait ! N'est-ce pas ?

Haymitch lance un regard en coin à la mère de Katniss qui n'ose pas dire un mot sur sa fille de vive voix mais acquiesce en silence. Haymitch grogne en buvant une gorgée de son café, regarde avec férocité sa tasse puis sort une flasque de sa poche intérieur. Il se verse une bonne rasade d'un liquide ambré dans la tasse et la propose à Peeta qui refuse en souriant.

_ Il est encore trop tôt pour moi !

Katniss entre à ce moment-là dans la pièce, la mine reposée.

_ Trop tôt pour quoi ?

Haymitch se retourne et lève son mug vers elle. Katniss comprend illico et décide de faire mine de ne rien remarquer. Elle se glisse à côté de Peeta qui l'observe attentivement.

Katniss a les cheveux humides, ramenés en une tresse sur son épaule, ses cernes sont un peu atténuées par rapport à la veille. Le cœur de Peeta commence à battre la chamade quand elle croise son regard.

_Hé ! Calme toi mon vieux ! Vous n'êtes plus dans l'arène et elle a dit clairement qu'elle ne t'aimait pas !_

Katniss se sert une tasse de café et pioche dans les viennoiseries. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, ce matin, elle est de très bonne humeur. Même si tout le monde observe ses faites et gestes, elle se sent bien, cela fait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée un matin comme ça. Elle prend sa tasse et va s'installer à côté de Peeta. Elle boit une gorgée de café et fait la grimace.

_ Un problème poupée ?

Katniss éclate de rire.

_ Non, j'avais oublié que je n'aimais pas trop le café, c'est tout !

Peeta, Haymitch et madame Everdeen sont tous bouche bée. Katniss les regarde tous un par un, étonnée.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben, hier, tu étais sur le point d'être internée, commence avec son tact habituel Haymitch, et là, tu … ris.

_ HAYMITCH ! , s'énerve Peeta.

Katniss fronce les sourcils.

_ Excusez-moi d'être de bonne humeur monsieur le mentor ! Mais rassurez-vous, grâce à vous, c'est passé !

Katniss balance rageusement ses croissants à travers la table et quitte la pièce, sa bonne humeur envolée.

Peeta regarde rageusement son mentor et suit Katniss hors de la pièce non sans avoir balancer à Haymitch.

_ Pour le tact, on repassera !

La mère de Katniss soupire de lassitude.

Katniss est prostrée dans le canapé, dans le salon. Elle a entouré ses jambes avec ses bras et a posé son menton sur ses genoux. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière.

Peeta s'assoit à ses côtés et pose sa main sur les siennes. Katniss le regarde dans les yeux et ils se sourient.

_ Alors comme ça, tu étais de bonne humeur, plaisante Peeta.

Le sourire de Katniss s'élargit. Ses va et vient commence à se calmer un peu. Elle se met à contempler ses cuticules.

_ Oui, pour une fois, toute une nuit sans aucuns cauchemars. Malgré la désastreuse soirée d'hier !

Katniss relève doucement les yeux et plonge ses yeux gris dans le regard bleu de Peeta. Katniss ressent un léger frisson monté en elle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !?_

Peeta la regarde attentivement et se met à lui caresser doucement la main.

Le temps semble s'être figé entre eux.

Katniss se sent vraiment mieux quand Peeta est à ses côtés et elle profite du silence reposant qui s'est installé entre eux. Ses va et vient se sont stoppés d'eux-mêmes et elle pose sa tête sur la main de Peeta.

Plus de voix …

Plus d'hallucinations …

Comme c'est reposant de ne pas être folle pendant un instant …


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà, comme promis un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira !

Et puis, comme d'habitude un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos avis sont super important pour moi ! MERCI !

Un message tout particulier pour Rose, merci pour tes reviews, je ne peux pas y répondre car tu n'autorises pas les messages privés, mais en tout cas, un grand merci aussi !

(oulala, il faut que j'arrête de dire merci, ça commence à faire beaucoup là !)

Bon, je crois que c'est tout !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Peeta et Katniss jouent aux cartes dans le salon avec Prim. Ils sont assis par terre, installés autour de la table basse. Prim rit aux éclats des facéties de Peeta. Katniss lance de temps en temps des regards de reconnaissance à Peeta qui tente tant bien que mal de faire régner un semblant de normalité dans la folie ambiante qu'est devenue sa vie. Folie qui a malheureusement gagné la vie de ses proches à présent. Mais grâce à Peeta, pour l'instant, cette folie est contenue. Peeta rend parfois ses regards à Katniss en lui souriant timidement.

_Il reste sur ses gardes, et je le comprends, après les horreurs que je lui ai dites dans le train …_

Haymitch est reparti chez lui pour se reposer un peu (_ou pour picoler en paix_) et la mère de Katniss est partie à la plaque chercher quelques fournitures pour ses remèdes. Katniss est donc seule à la maison avec Peeta et Prim. Mais pour une fois, elle est ravie d'être seule dans cette grande maison et de profiter de sa sœur sans avoir peur de son ombre. En plus, Effie leur a dit qu'elle ne leur donnerait des nouvelles de leur « prestation télévisuelle » que plus tard dans la semaine, ce qui permet à Katniss de se détendre un peu.

_ J'ai encore gagné ! , s'exclame Peeta.

Ses mains sont vides, il n'a plus de cartes.

_ Je suis sûre que tu triches, pleurniche Prim.

_ Comment veux-tu que je triche ? Je ne suis pas magicien !

En disant cela, il sort de sa manche une carte, comme « par magie » et Prim le pousse en grognant. Peeta glousse en faisant mine de tomber à la renverse sur le tapis. Katniss pouffe de rire. Prim les fusille du regard et se lève, vexée.

_ On peut pas jouer sérieusement avec vous ! Je vais rejoindre maman à la Plaque !

Prim prend sa veste et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Katniss se lève et tente de la retenir.

_ Petit canard ! Attend !

En ouvrant la porte, Prim se tourne vers Katniss et lui fait un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire complice. Katniss rougit comme une pivoine.

_Oh quelle petite coquine ! Je suis sûre que c'est encore un coup de Haymitch !_

Pendant ce temps, Peeta s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la cuisine. Katniss le rejoint. Il est occupé à faire des sandwichs.

_ Alors, elle a trouvé un prétexte pour filer ?

Katniss le regarde bouche bée.

_ Comment tu savais qu'elle voulait nous laisser seuls ?

Peeta sourit en s'attelant à la préparation de leur collation.

_ Disons que ta sœur n'est pas très discrète quand elle fait exprès de perdre !

Il tend une assiette à Katniss.

_ Tiens, mange un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Katniss prend son assiette et va s'installer à table en prenant deux verres avec elle. Peeta la rejoint avec une carafe d'eau. Une ambiance tranquille règne entre eux alors qu'ils dégustent leur repas en silence. Ils ne sont pas du tout gênés par ce silence, au contraire. Ils en profitent, s'en délectent. C'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent vraiment seuls depuis les jeux. Katniss prend son verre et trinque avec Peeta.

_ Et puisse le sort nous être favorable !

Peeta trinque avec elle dans un éclat de rire et ils boivent d'un trait leur verre d'eau.

Katniss mange avec appétit, ce qui l'étonne car elle n'a plus mangé ainsi … Depuis qu'elle est était au Centre d'Entraînements.

_Et toujours avec Peeta_ …

Katniss termine en un rien de temps son sandwich, et se lèche même ses doigts. Peeta semble fasciner par sa voracité.

_ Et bien, j'en connais une qui avait faim !

Katniss rougit comme une enfant prise sur le fait et finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Je crois oui … Ca fait du bien !

Katniss se frotte le ventre en débarrassant son assiette et celle de Peeta. Elle met tout dans l'évier. Elle semble vraiment sereine, ce qui rassure Peeta, qui continue de se méfier.

Peeta regarde par la fenêtre, le soleil automnal brille. Une idée soudaine le prend.

_ Une petite ballade, ça te dit ?

Katniss se retourne vers lui. Elle paraît dubitative. Ces temps-ci, elle n'ose plus trop sortir dans la rue, encore moins depuis cette fichue interview.

_ Je ne sais pas je …

Peeta s'empresse de la rassurer.

_ On ne va pas rester enfermé ici alors que l'hiver va bientôt arriver ! Regarde ce soleil et puis, tu adores être dehors ! Nous n'irions que jusqu'au Pré si tu veux et nous ne passerions que par les derrières du District, la Veine et les coins tranquilles !

Katniss hésite visiblement, elle est taraudée par son envie de liberté et sa peur des « murmures ». Peeta la regarde intensément. Katniss finit par céder.

_ Bon … D'accord … Mais on passe par les derrières hein ?

Katniss a demandé ça dans un souffle, comme une petite fille qui supplie. Peeta sent bien que cette sérénité qu'elle affiche n'est qu'une façade et que ses « démons » sont toujours bien présents …

En passant la porte, Katniss rentre par habitude sa tête dans ses épaules et prend une posture avachie. Elle se fait de la vieille veste de son père une seconde peau, un bouclier. Peeta remonte la fermeture éclair de sa veste et ajuste ses manches en essayant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Ils font quelques pas en silence. Katniss inspire l'air automnal avec avidité. Se sentant d'humeur audacieuse, elle s'empare de la main de Peeta et entremêle ses doigts aux siens.

Peeta est surpris mais ne laisse rien paraître. Son rythme cardiaque a juste accéléré un peu.

_Pourvu que je n'ai pas les mains moites _…

Katniss et Peeta se mettent à déambuler tranquillement, longeant parfois la clôture afin d'être sûrs de ne croiser personne. De loin, ils ressemblent à un vrai couple d'amoureux. Katniss apprécie de se balader ainsi, en silence, en compagnie d'un ami.

_Un ami ? Tu es sûre ?_

C'est comme si elle entendait la voix de Prim qui lui posait ses questions indiscrètes.

Katniss tourne légèrement la tête pour observer Peeta. Il regarde ses pieds en essayant de ne pas trop boiter. Katniss se remémore alors avec horreur que Peeta n'a plus ses deux jambes. Elle met sa main devant sa bouche en s'apercevant qu'elle avait complètement oublié ce détail en acceptant cette petite promenade avec lui.

Peeta se rend compte de son trouble.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Katniss s'arrête et se tourne pour le regarder, la honte se lit sur son visage, Peeta s'inquiète.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ Oh Peeta !

Katniss se blottit dans ses bras, Peeta reste perplexe.

_ Je suis désolée ! J'avais complétement oublié pour ta jambe ! Et je vois bien que tu as du mal à marcher !

Katniss relève la tête vers Peeta qui se retient à grand peine de pouffer.

_ Katniss … C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais tu sais, je boite tout le temps maintenant ! Et si là, si c'est plus marquer c'est parce que le sol n'est pas stable et que je suis un peu fatigué ! Et c'est bon signe que tu as oublié pour ma jambe, ça prouve que tu commences à oublier certaines horreurs que tu as vécu !

Peeta la serre fort contre elle pour la rassurer. Katniss se sent mieux. Peeta sait toujours comment la prendre.

Peeta regarde autour d'eux. Ils sont à la frontière entre la ville et la Pré. Il n'y a aucun habitants du District avec eux, ni aucun Pacificateurs à l'horizon. La Veine n'est pas très loin mais la forêt, si chère à Katniss non plus. Dans la Veine, elle pourrait croiser des habitants et réentendre ses « voix » alors que dans la forêt et bien … Elle s'y sentirait comme à la maison, dans la Veine aussi, mais ils ne croiseraient que des animaux … Et son _arc_ …

Alors que Katniss se remet en route, Peeta reste sur place et observe un des trous dans la clôture. Il n'a jamais osé la franchir. Katniss se retourne, étonnée de ne pas voir Peeta à côté d'elle.

_ Tu viens ?

_ J'ai une meilleure idée, et si tu me montrais comment tu chasses à domicile ?

Le visage de Katniss s'éclaire aussitôt mais elle pense aussitôt à Gale et sent coupable.

_Que va en penser Gale ?_

_ Un problème ?

_ Non, non !

_Après tout, il doit être à la mine !_

Katniss prend la main de Peeta et s'enfoncent avec lui résolument dans la forêt. Elle commence à avoir chaud mais met ça sur le compte du soleil.

Peeta est ravie de la voir se réjouir comme ça, et il la suit comme il peut, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Mais elle galope, elle l'a même lâché pour aller plus vite.

Katniss récupère son arc et son carquois dans sa souche-cachette et s'essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front.

_ Commence à faire chaud hein !

Peeta la regarde, interloqué. IL ne commence pas à faire chaud, au contraire, le vent s'est levé, cachant un peu le soleil ce qui a fait un peu baissé la température.

Katniss s'agite dans la forêt en cherchant des pistes, des traces d'animaux.

_Elle n'a jamais fait tant de bruit quand elle chasser dans l'arène_ …

Peeta commence à s'inquiéter, aller dans la forêt était peut-être une mauvaise idée finalement, ça pourrait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs de se retrouver dans une forêt avec lui.

Katniss se retourne vers lui, elle est en nage, et les yeux brillants.

_ Katniss, et si on rentré ?

_ Non, je dois aller relever les collets !

Tout à coup, des bruits dans un buisson les font sursauter en même temps. Une grande forme sombre sort des fourrés, des cadavres d'animaux à la main.

_ C'est bon, je viens de le faire ! Et de toute façon, avec le boucan que vous faites, tous les animaux ce seraient enfuis !

_ Salut Gale, lâche Peeta.

Gale ne lui accorde même pas un regard, toute son attention est tournée vers Katniss qui commence à devenir rouge, et à suer à grosses gouttes.

_ Ça va Catnip ?

Katniss se fige soudain, l'arc à la main.

Devant elle, ce n'est plus Gale avec ses proies mais Marvel avec le cadavre de Rue qu'il traîne comme un trophée de chasse. Une traînée de sang les suit.

_Cette fois, je ne me laisserais pas faire _!

Elle prend une flèche dans son carquois, l'arme dans son arc et la pointe vers Marvel.

_ Je n'ai plus peur de toi !

Marvel sourit, lui non plus n'a pas peur. Il lâche Rue qui tombe comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et s'empare de son épieu, le sourire mauvais.

_ Katniss, tu vas bien ?

Katniss, l'arc toujours tendu, se tourne soudain vers l'acolyte de Marvel, Cato se tient à ses côtés, les bras croisés, l'air hautain.

_ Oh non, déclare Peeta, je crois qu'elle est de nouveau prise dans une de ses hallucinations !

Katniss, dans un état second, marmonne des choses incompréhensibles, et les menace avec son arc. Gale jette un regard mauvais à Peeta et essaie de s'approcher doucement de Katniss qui sue à présent à grosses gouttes.

Katniss est maintenant blanche comme un mort.

Gale, les bras tendu en geste d'apaisement, continue de se rapprocher.

_ Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Elle n'est plus avec nous là, je pense qu'elle est dans l'arène et qu'elle nous prend pour des carrières …

_ La ferme ! , gronde Gale. Tu lui reparles depuis à peine deux jours, moi je suis avec elle depuis son retour !

_ Et bizarrement, elle va de plus en plus mal !

Gale se tourne vers Peeta et le regarde froidement. Il se retient manifestement de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

_ Mellark, on réglera ça plus tard, pour l'instant, c'est elle qui m'importe !

Gale continue de se rapprocher.

Katniss décide de ne plus être une victime. Elle regarde le cadavre de Rue sur le sol et sent une bouffée de haine envers Marvel et Cato l'envahir. Ces derniers décident de se rapprocher d'elle, leurs armes au poing. Katniss tend la corde de son arc, vise l'un des deux et lâche sa flèche …


	12. Chapter 12

_**Et oui, déjà la suite !**_

_**Après une telle fin au précédent chapitre, je ne pouvais pas laisser un tel suspense trop longtemps !**_

_**J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir avec la suite des événements !**_

_**Et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos remarques et tout ça ! C'est assez gratifiant de savoir que l'on est suivie ainsi !**_

_**Bon allez, trêve de bavardage, voici la suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Peeta lâche un grognement de douleur. Il s'effondre par terre, une flèche lui traversant le corps.

Tous les oiseaux qui étaient perchés dans les arbres s'envolent.

Gale se jette sur Katniss pour la désarmer. Elle semble désorientée, le hurlement de Peeta paraît l'avoir sortie de sa transe. Elle tremble de toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle s'effondre dans les bras de Gale, qui la serre contre lui pour la calmer.

_ Où sont-ils ? Je l'ai eu ? , demande-t-elle haletante.

_ Qui Catnip ? Qui voulais-tu tuer ?

_ Marvel … Il … Il s'est jeté sur moi et …

_ Calme toi … C'est fini, ce n'était qu'une hallucination … Il n'était pas … personne ne te voulait du mal …

Gale la serre encore plus fort contre elle, lui caresse les cheveux, pose sa tête sur la sienne afin de l'apaiser mais Katniss reste tremblante.

_ Sur qui j'ai tiré alors ? Et …

Katniss se rend compte alors petit à petit de l'horreur qui vient de se produire. Elle se dégage de la prise de Gale et commence à tournoyer autour d'elle, paniquant de plus belle.

_ OU EST PEETA ?

Gale la regarde sans aucune expression, ses yeux se posant instinctivement sur le corps gémissant de Peeta un peu plus loin.

Katniss perd le peu de couleur qu'elle avait retrouvé et se précipite sur Peeta en poussant un petit cri de panique.

_Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !_

Le cœur de Katniss manque un battement en voyant les traces de sang sur ses vêtements de son partenaire des Jeux.

_Ne soit pas mort, ne soit pas mort_ !

Gale reste en retrait, appuyé contre une souche d'arbre, complétement de marbre, les bras croisés.

_ C'est bon, il n'a rien … Il a juste voulu jouer les héros …

_Comme d'habitude !_

Katniss prend Peeta dans ses bras et le tourne vers elle. Elle retient sa respiration tout en inspectant le corps inerte. La flèche lui a transpercé abdomen. Ca saigne beaucoup mais ça n'a pas l'air grave. D'après ses maigres connaissances de guérisseuses, Katniss estime que ce n'est que superficiel. Elle lève les yeux vers Gale.

_ Pourquoi il a perdu connaissance ?

_ Ce crétin s'est cogné la tête contre une racine en me poussant …

Katniss le fusille du regard en caressant les cheveux de Peeta. Celui-ci marmonne en reprenant connaissance. En voyant Katniss, il sourit.

_ Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose …

Katniss explose de rire. Elle veut tirer sur la flèche mais Peeta l'en empêche.

_ Je pense qu'il faut mieux ne pas la bouger jusqu'à ce qu'on rejoigne le village …

_ Tu as raison.

_ Bon, et si nous rentrions au District avant la nuit, intervint avec amertume Gale.

_ Oui, et je pense que tu auras des choses à me raconter, renchérit avec véhémence Katniss. Aide-moi donc à le porter jusqu'à chez lui !

Gale va cacher l'arc et le carquois de Katniss dans une souche puis vient les rejoindre.

Katniss prend Peeta par le bras d'un côté alors que Gale le prend de l'autre tout en le regardant d'un air féroce, comme s'il avait pris exprès la flèche pour se faire plaindre.

_Mellark, toi et moi, un jour, on réglera tout ça, et Katniss ne sera pas là pour te protéger !_

Tous les trois sortent de la forêt clopin-clopant, Gale ne pipe mot mais tout passe par son regard. Katniss ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour Peeta qui tente de minimiser les choses.

_ Mais je t'assures Katniss, ce n'est rien !

Katniss a les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes.

_ Peeta ! Je t'ai transpercé le ventre d'un de mes flèches ! Ce n'est pas rien !

_ A la base, c'est moi que tu visais ! , intervint férocement Gale.

Katniss s'immobilise aussitôt.

_ Quoi ?!

Gale est forcé de s'arrêter aussi et tourne son visage vers Katniss. Malheureusement dans son champ de vision, il a aussi Peeta et son air de chien battu qui souffre le martyr. Tant pis, il se lance.

_ Ta flèche m'était destinée ! Catnip, c'est moi que tu voulais tuer … Mais notre grand héros ici présent, s'est jeté sur moi pour tenter de s'interposer et c'est lui qui s'est pris la flèche ! Et en retombant, cet idiot s'est cogné la tête sur une racine !

Katniss reste sans voix et regarde Gale sans parvenir à savoir quoi penser.

Peeta grimace et brise le silence.

_ Bon, c'est pas que cette gentille petite discussion dans les bois me dérange mais j'ai une flèche dans le ventre là et j'aimerais bien qu'on me la retire … Et Il n'y a pas de quoi Gale, j'adore me prendre des flèches dans le ventre pour les autres !

Gale se renfrogne et raffermit sa prise autour de Peeta qui se retient de pousser un cri de douleur.

Katniss reste silencieuse, pensive. Elle resserre son étreinte sur Peeta et ils se remettent en route, dans un silence lourd et pesant.

Finalement, Katniss, Gale et Peeta finissent par arriver chez Peeta au bout d'une heure, alors que la nuit est tombée. Ils entrent dans le salon et allongent Peeta sur le canapé. Celui-ci retient un gémissement de douleur et essaie de se redresser sur les coussins.

_ Gale, commence calmement Katniss, va chercher ma mère. Si elle n'est pas à la maison, elle sera sûrement du côté de la Veine …

Gale acquiesce, la mine sombre. Il adresse un dernier regard haineux à Peeta et sort de la maison.

_ J'aimerais savoir ce que je lui ai fait … , murmure Peeta.

Katniss se met alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle est sur le bord du canapé, le visage dans les mains, dos à Peeta. Ce dernier se sent tout à coup complètement stupide de s'être mis dans une telle situation. Blessé, il ne peut plus aider Katniss. Comme il ne peut pas se rapprocher d'elle, il se met à lui caresser le dos en s'empêchant de grimacer de douleur. Katniss se tourne vers Peeta, les yeux larmoyants.

_ Je suis tellement désolée Peeta ! Tout ce qui t'arrive est de ma faute !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Les carrières veulent te tuer, les mutations génétiques manquent de te dévorer, tu perds ta jambe et maintenant … Je t'éventre avec une flèche ! Je suis horrible ! Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?!

Peeta se met à rire mais grimace parce que ça lui fait horriblement mal.

_Pas très agréable d'avoir une flèche plantée dans son ventre ! La prochaine fois, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de vouloir sauver ce gentil Gale !_

Katniss s'affole. Elle sèche aussitôt ses larmes et s'active auprès de Peeta.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a ? Ça fait mal ?

_ Oui … Enfin non … C'est juste que … Tu m'as sauvé la vie Katniss ! Plusieurs fois !

Peeta sèche une des larmes de Katniss qui étaient en train de couler le long de son nez. Katniss ferme les yeux et pose sa main par-dessus celle de Peeta. Elle rapproche doucement son visage du sien.

Peeta sent son cœur s'accélérer, la douleur semble s'être envolée et il ferme à son tour les yeux pendant que le visage de Katniss est à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

_Finalement, je devrais peut-être me prendre des flèches tous les jours !_

Katniss a très chaud tout à coup, mais elle aime ce genre de chaleur.

_Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_

_ On vous dérange les amoureux ?

Haymitch vient de faire son entrée dans le salon avec Gale et madame Everdeen. Les yeux de Gale lance des éclairs.

_ Pas du tout … , dit Peeta en se relevant, le cœur menaçant d'exploser.

Katniss, confuse, se jette sur sa mère et lui explique la situation. Sa mère ne semble pas inquiète en auscultant Peeta. Elle demande à Haymitch une bassine d'eau bouillante, des serviettes propres et commence à fourrager dans sa sacoche de guérisseuse.

Haymitch essaie de voler une bouteille d'alcool dans la sacoche en passant mais madame Everdeen lui tape sur les doigts et lui dit de déguerpir.

Gale prend Katniss par le poignet et il l'emmène hors de la maison.

_ Katniss, pourquoi tu voulais me tuer ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Pourquoi tu as voulu me tuer tout à l'heure avec ton arc ?

_ Je … C'était une hallucination ! Je vous prenais pour Marvel et Cato ! J'étais persuadée que tu avais tué Rue !

_ Et pourquoi tu te remets à passer tout ton temps avec … l_ui_ ! Je croyais qu'il faisait remonter trop de mauvais souvenir !

_ Gale … Il … Il me fait du bien ! Depuis qu'il est revenu vers moi, je me sens comme … Apaisée ! Il sait ce que je traverse ! Il me comprend ! Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

Katniss ne comprend pas la scène de jalousie que son meilleur ami est entrain de lui faire.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ne voulais plus le voir …

Katniss se met à sangloter.

_ C'est lui qui ne voulait plus me voir … Mais quand il est auprès de moi je …

Gale la regarde droit dans les yeux, le cœur lourd.

_ Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

Katniss en a le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait vraiment réfléchi aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Peeta. Elle ne sait quoi répondre. C'est alors que le moment que Gale choisit pour l'embrasser …

Katniss sent ses poils se hérissés et le repousse.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Katniss s'essuie la bouche avec sa manche.

_ T'es malade ou quoi ! T'es mon meilleur ami !

Gale a les épaules qui s'affaissent.

_ Je voulais juste vérifier un truc, c'est tout …

Katniss le regarde une dernière fois avec étonnement et retourne dans la maison. Haymitch aide toujours madame Everdeen. Peeta a meilleur mine et surtout, il n'a plus de flèches dans l'abdomen. Gale est parti, il ne l'a pas suivi.

_Tant pis_ …

_ Alors ? C'est grave ?

_ Non, ça ira, la rassure sa mère. Ce n'est que superficiel, la flèche n'a pas touché d'organes …

Katniss sent un immense poids quitté ses épaules. Madame Everdeen rassemble ses affaires alors que Katniss se rapproche de nouveau de Peeta. Elle se met à genoux devant lui et lui prend la main. Il lui sourit,il remet en place une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il est encore pâle mais en meilleur forme que dans la grotte. Elle lui fait remarquer.

_ Oui mais bon en même temps, c'est un peu moins grave, rigole Peeta.

_ Il ne devra pas faire trop de mouvements pendants quatre ou cinq jours jusqu'à ce que j'enlève les points et il devra rester alliter quelques jours … , insiste madame Everdeen à Katniss.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_ Tu ne vas pas t'occuper de lui ? , s'étonne sa mère.

Katniss regarde Peeta. Ce dernier reste impassible, pour ne pas la perturber dans son choix. Elle sourit timidement et finit par hocher la tête. Elle lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

_ Pour une fois les rôles vont s'inverser !

_ Je t'apporterais quelques affaires d'ici demain …


	13. Chapter 13

_**Et bien, je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire, moi en tout cas, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire !**_

_**Comme toujours, je vous suis reconnaissante pour vos reviews, commentaires ... C'est assez flatteur !**_

_**Alors, n'hésitez pas à continuer xD!**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La première nuit que Katniss passe dans la maison de Peeta, elle n'arrive pas à dormir, seule, dans cette grande chambre qu'elle ne connaît pas. En plus, elle s'en veut énormément. Et de savoir que Peeta est dans la chambre d'à côté entrain de souffrir le martyr par sa faute n'arrange rien. Pour couronner le tout, le film de sa dernière conversation avec Gale passe et repasse dans sa tête. Katniss se sent horriblement coupable vis-à-vis de Peeta pour ce baiser échangé …

Peeta ne peut pas bouger de sa chambre et Katniss ne sait pas trop comment se comportait seule, dans une maison, avec un garçon. Elle essaie de se rappeler des relations entre sa mère et son père mais cela remonte trop loin et elle ne se rappelle de plus grand-chose.

Katniss ne tient plus, elle se lève de son lit et sort à pas de loups dans le couloir. Elle a encore du mal à s'y retrouver dans la maison du garçon des pains. Sa chambre est en face de la sienne si elle se souvient bien. Katniss inspire profondément et, rougissante de son audace, elle se glisse dans la chambre de Peeta.

_Et bien, me voilà entrain de rentrer, la nuit, dans la chambre d'un garçon _…

Katniss rentre dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle pense le trouver entrain de gémir de douleurs mais il dort profondément, assommé par les remèdes de madame Everdeen. Bizarrement, Katniss se sent soulagée. Elle se glisse dans le lit de Peeta, et se blottit à ses côtés. Même dans son sommeil, Peeta ajuste sa posture pour qu'elle se sente au mieux et pose sa main dans ses cheveux. Katniss se sent alors incroyablement bien et s'endort presque aussitôt.

Au matin, Katniss se lève avant Peeta, elle essaie de ne pas le réveiller en sortant du lit. Peeta gémit un peu mais continue de dormir. Elle se dirige dans la cuisine, procède à une rapide toilette dans l'évier de la cuisine, ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps à chercher la salle de Bains, et décide de préparer le petit déjeuner de Peeta. Elle presse donc un jus de fruits frais, met à chauffer un peu de lait mais elle est surprise dans ses préparatifs par monsieur Mellark, venu apporter du pain frais à son fils. Ils se dévisagent chacun des deux surpris, jusqu'à ce que Katniss s'aperçoive de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouve devant le boulanger : en débardeur, shorty et chaussettes, les cheveux défaits. Monsieur Mellark esquisse un petit sourire amusé alors que Katniss, honteuse, essaie de se justifier.

_ Ce n'est pas … Euh … Je … Ne croyez pas que …

_ Mais il n'y a pas de mal les enfants, c'est de votre âge après tout !

Monsieur Mellark retient un fou rire. Katniss ne sait plus où se mettre.

_ Ca brûle …

Katniss le regarde, ne sachant pas du tout où il veut en venir.

_ Votre lait … Il brûle !

Monsieur Mellark prend un torchon et enlève la casserole du feu. Katniss est atterrée.

_Non mais quelle gourde ! C'est pas possible !_

Monsieur Mellark remet une nouvelle casserole de lait à chauffer et coupe quelques tartines.

_ Alors, commence-t-il en sortant le beurre du frigo … Ca y est … Peeta et toi ? - Je peux te tutoyer Katniss ? –

Katniss acquiesce vigoureusement de la tête, toujours plantée au milieu de la cuisine.

Monsieur Mellark la regarde intensément.

_Dis quelque chose Katniss !_

_ J'ai envoyé un flèche dans le ventre de votre fils … C'est pour ça que je suis là, je suis désolée !

Katniss a sorti cette phrase d'un coup, sans vraiment réfléchir. Monsieur Mellark a lâché son couteau à beurre et l'observe, interloqué.

_ Pardon ?

Katniss se ressaisit envoyant l'air consterné de monsieur Mellark.

_Quelle délicatesse, bravo Katniss !_

_ Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, intervint Peeta, la gorge enrouée. C'était un accident …

_ Peeta ! , s'alarme Katniss, tu n'as pas le droit de bouger ! Tes points vont sauter !

Peeta balaie ses objections d'un geste et se traîne difficilement vers son père qui se précipite vers lui.

_ Bon, je ne comprends rien à votre histoire les enfants ! Reprenez depuis le début …

Katniss se rapproche de Peeta et l'aide à s'asseoir. Monsieur Mellark va éteindre le feu et leur sert des bols de lait fumant. Katniss rapporte le reste du petit-déjeuner. Monsieur Mellark s'assoit en face de Katniss tandis que cette dernière reste en retrait, debout derrière Peeta, honteuse.

Peeta, pâle mais vaillant, raconte donc leur mésaventure à son père qui s'abstient de tout commentaire. Katniss n'a qu'une envie, aller se cacher mais monsieur Mellark ne la blâme pas ni ne lui fait aucun reproche. Il se montre même compréhensif.

Ils finissent donc leur petit déjeuner et monsieur Mellark retourne travailler à la boulangerie.

Katniss aide Peeta à retourner au lit en lui faisant gentiment la morale.

_ Si ma mère savait que tu t'es levé, je pense que tu passerais un sale quart d'heure, et moi aussi par la même occasion !

_ Je suis désolé mais quand j'ai entendu mon père, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas prévenu pour ma blessure alors je me suis senti mal et je ne voulais pas qu'il me croit à l'article de la mort !

Katniss l'observe un instant alors qu'il s'installe confortablement dans son lit. Elle ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'elle ressent à son encontre. Les paroles de Gale lui revienne alors en mémoire « _Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?_ » et les frissons de répulsion qu'elle a ressenti quand ses lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes alors que ce qu'elle a ressenti la dernière fois, sur la grotte, quand ce sont celles de Peeta qui se sont posées sur les siennes était totalement différent, c'était plus des frissons de …

_Plaisir ? Désir ?_

Katniss secoue la tête, de plus en plus perdue face à ses sentiments. Peeta, remarquant son trouble, lui prend la main et l'invite à s'asseoir en face de lui.

_ Ca ne va pas Katniss ?

_ Non je …

_Assez de mensonges …_

_ Gale m'a embrassé hier …

_ Oh …

Peeta retire instinctivement sa main. Il se sent trahi tout à coup.

_Je le savais, je ne suis et ne resterai qu'un ami … Peeta, tu es un abruti de croire qu'elle avait pu avoir des sentiments pour toi !_

Il tente de rester digne malgré cet aveu si soudain.

Katniss sent le changement d'attitude de Peeta. Et de le voir retirer sa main aussi prestement lui serre le cœur.

_Décidément, le tact et moi !_

Elle essaie de se rattraper en tâchant de s'expliquer plus clairement.

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas … Je … C'est lui qui m'a embrassé de force mais je l'ai repoussé !

Peeta sent un immense poids quitter ses épaules. Il joue avec les draps, Katniss se sent très mal à l'aise par ce silence, elle attend avec appréhension. Elle se met à admirer la table de chevet.

_Pourquoi il ne reprend pas ma main ? Et pourquoi je veux qu'il prenne ma main ?_

_Pourquoi il ne dit rien ? Arg ! Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions ?_

Peeta lève enfin la tête et soulève doucement le menton de Katniss pour qu'elle le regarde. Il plante son regard dans celui de Katniss qui sent cette douce chaleur revenir avec cet échange de regard.

_ Katniss, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Katniss se sent prise au dépourvu par cette question. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne sait plus quoi dire, c'est comme si son cerveau s'était mis sur off. Elle est comme hypnothisée par ces yeux bleus. Elle a chaud jusqu'aux oreilles et c'est comme si elle avait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre …

Peeta ne dit toujours rien et continue de la regarder. Il prend le visage de Katniss dans ses mains …

_Bon, Peeta, c'est le moment ou jamais là …_

Katniss se laisse faire docilement, en fait, elle se rend compte qu'elle en a très envie et ce, depuis leur dernier baiser échangé dans la grotte, celui qui lui avait donné envie d'en avoir plus. Elle adore les sensations que Peeta fait naître en elle.

Peeta se penche tendrement vers Katniss et pose doucement sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un baiser d'abord chaste mais qui fait naître en Katniss des tas d'émotions qui font qu'elle en demande plus. Elle répond à son baiser avec chaleur. Elle se rapproche alors de Peeta et l'entoure de ses bras pour ensuite plonger ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de son partenaire. Peeta descend ses mains et les places ensuite autour des hanches de Katniss. Katniss raffermit son étreinte mais Peeta ne peut retenir un petit cri de douleur.

Katniss reprend ses esprits aussitôt, elle se relève et regarde Peeta affolée.

_ Je t'ai fait mal ?

_ C'est rien, ce sont mes points de suture qui tire … Mais, reviens …

Peeta a dit ses derniers mots comme un petit garçon, ce qui fait gonfler le cœur de Katniss. Mais elle se sent aussi coupable d'avoir fait mal à Peeta et résiste donc à son envie d'en avoir plus.

_ Non non non … Je dois aller en ville de toute manière … Il vaut mieux que tu dormes un peu …

_ Comment veux-tu que je dorme après _ça_ ?

Katniss lui fait un clin d'œil et sort de la chambre.

Peeta se laisse tomber dans les oreillers, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Katniss quant à elle, reste un moment appuyée sur la porte, indécise. Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. Elle est bien avec Peeta, ça elle le sait, et elle ressent des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant mais elle n'est pas à l'aise avec tout ça. Elle se décide à aller en parler avec quelqu'un qui doit se sentir un peu plus à l'aise avec tout ça …

Katniss sort, toujours emmitouflée pour essayer de se fondre dans la masse. Certains habitants se retournent toujours sur son passage.

_Foutue interview …_

Mais Katniss arrive à traverser les rues du District jusqu'au centre-ville sans entendre ses « voix ». Elle ne s'en rend même pas compte, tellement elle est absorbée par ce qu'elle vient de vivre avec Peeta. Tellement confuse, elle ne fait attention à personne.

Finalement, elle arrive devant l'hôtel de ville et passe par derrière pour taper à la porte du logement du maire.

_ Katniss ! , s'exclame, ravie, Madge.

Madge prend Katniss complétement au dépourvu en la prenant chaleureusement et affectueusement dans ses bras. Katniss essaie de ne pas paraître froide en répondant à son étreinte. Madge, ne remarquant rien, la fait entrer dans la maison.

Katniss s'installe gauchement dans les canapés du salon alors que Madge est partie dans la cuisine cherchée une collation. Elle admire ses cuticules en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être venue ici. Madge revient, tout sourire. Elle installe le plateau devant Katniss qui, s'apercevant de l'heure, s'interroge.

_ Mais, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure … Tu n'es pas censée être à l'école ?

Madge sourit timidement.

_ Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas allé en cours parce que je suis un peu malade en fait …

_ J'espère que c'est pas trop grave !

_ Non non, ne t'en fait pas, juste un petit coup de fatigue …

Elle élude la question d'un geste.

_ Mais bon, que me vaut l'honneur ?

Katniss garde un moment le silence, gênée alors que Madge l'encourage du regard. Elle finit par se lancer.

_ Je suis venue pour te parler de … Garçon …

Madge manque de s'étouffer avec son verre de jus d'orange. Elle coule un regard à Katniss. Cette dernière est rouge de honte. Madge lui sourit pour la rassurer.

_ Laisse-moi deviner … Peeta ou Gale ?

_ Comment on sait quand on est … Amoureuse ?

Madge, bienveillante et flattée que son amie se confie à elle ainsi, lui demande plus de détails et Katniss se lance et lui raconte tout ce qu'elle ressent envers Peeta. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Madge est de plus en plus amusée par le manque de confiance et d'expérience de son amie. A la fin du récit, Madge prend un air concentré.

_ Katniss, vu les sensations que tu éprouves, je ne m'avancerais pas en disant que tu éprouves peut-être un peu plus que de l'amitié pour Peeta … surtout maintenant que tu me dis que vous vous êtes embrassés tout à l'heure … Et que tu avais envie d'en avoir plus !

_ C'est ce que je pensais aussi … Mais …

_ Tu n'osais pas te l'avouer !?

Katniss hausse les épaules en souriant.

Madge éclate de rire et prend Katniss dans ses bras, cette fois Katniss répond à son étreinte.

_Je suis amoureuse de Peeta Mellark_ …


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos Amants Maudits du District 12.**_

_**Ce chapitre est un peu court, je l'avoue, manque d'inspiration sans doute, et puis je le vois comme un chapitre de transition.**_

_**J'espère qu'il sera quand même à votre goût !**_

_**Et bien sûr, un grand merci pour vos reviews, qui ont d'ailleurs permis de mettre en avant une incohérence dans le chapitre précedent, quelle perspicacité !**_

_**Enfin, un énorme merci à tout ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews mais qui suivent quand même ma fic (en favoris ou en alertes !)***_

_**Bon, trève de blabla et bonne lecture x)**_

* * *

Katniss sent son cœur battre la chamade à mesure qu'elle se rapproche de la maison de Peeta. Elle a fait quelques courses en ville, histoire de ravitailler un peu sa mère et Peeta. Elle se sent bien, pas de voix qui l'ont dérangée pendant ses courses, pas eu d'hallucinations de la matinée. Cette sensation est étrange, mais Katniss essaie de ne pas se prendre trop la tête avec ça, elle profite de cette nouvelle sensation qu'elle ressent. Et puis, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

_Je suis idiote ou quoi ?_

Mais son sourire ne disparait pas pour autant. Ce même sourire qu'elle a sur le visage quand elle croise … Gale qui revient de la mine après avoir travaillé toute la nuit.

Gale la fixe intensément du regard tout en s'approchant d'elle, Katniss se raidit et lui rend son regard, le sourire soudain figé. Gale passe tout près d'elle, Katniss se sent soudain très mal mais il détourne les yeux dédaigneusement et continue sa route. Katniss sent soudain une partie d'elle se briser en petits morceaux. Elle continue de le regarder s'éloigner et c'est presque malgré elle …

_ Gale !

Gale stoppe en entendant le ton plaintif de Katniss et sert les poings. Mais il ne se retourne pas pour autant. Katniss pose ses sachets parterre et se rapproche doucement.

_ Gale, s'il te plaît …

Katniss caresse l'épaule de Gale doucement pour qu'il se tourne vers elle, ce dernier se tend à son contact mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

_ Quoi !?

Le ton de Gale est plein de froideur et de mépris.

_ Ne me fait pas ça, s'il te plaît … Ne m'ignore pas … Tu es mon meilleur ami …

Gale inspire profondément et se décide à se tourner vers Katniss.

_ Catnip … Je … Laisse-moi du temps ok ?

Gale lui caresse le visage une dernière fois en lui laissant une trace de suie sur la joue et reprend son chemin et s'éloigne rapidement de Katniss.

Katniss caresse son visage là où Gale lui a touché et se sent triste, comme vidé. Elle vient de perdre une partie d'elle-même. Elle retourne ramasser ses sacs et continue son chemin.

Elle essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue avec sa manche en entrant dans sa maison. Il n'y a personne, pas étonnant, sa mère doit être à la Plaque et Prim à l'école. Elle range rapidement les courses pour elles dans les placards et laisse une petite note pour leur indiquer qu'elle est passée et qu'elle a fait quelques courses. Elle se sert rapidement un verre d'eau.

En voyant la pendule, elle se rend compte qu'il est bientôt treize heures et que Peeta a passé la matinée, seul, coincé dans sa chambre. Elle se hâte de repartir vers chez lui, le cœur en joie en sachant qu'elle va revoir Peeta.

Katniss entre dans la cuisine, range rapidement les dernières courses et décide de lui faire son repas. Mais là, Katniss reste sceptique devant les fourneaux et les ustensiles. Elle n'a jamais fait à manger pour quelqu'un d'aussi spécial et dans une cuisine qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle a bien fait à manger à Prim et sa mère avant mais c'était facile, presque rien à cuisiner et sur un petit poêle. Là, c'est une cuisine ultra moderne et c'est _Peeta_ qui va manger son repas … Peeta est alité à cause d'elle. Finalement, elle opte pour une soupe, rapide et simple. Katniss met de l'eau à chauffer, épluche quelques légumes, rajoute quelques épices. Au bout de quelques temps, la soupe est prête, elle prend un plateau, deux bols et monte tout ça à l'étage.

Katniss tape doucement à la porte et entre. Son estomac fait des cabrioles, son cœur menace d'exploser. Elle se sent soudain complétement gourde avec son plateau qu'elle apporte à un garçon, _dans sa chambre_ ! Katniss expire pour essayer de se détendre et en voyant Peeta qui se redresse dans le lit avec difficulté en ouvrant la porte, elle sent ce stupide sourire réapparaître sur son visage et elle oublie tout le reste.

_Je suis amoureuse de Peeta Mellark !_

_ Coucou toi ! , lance joyeusement Peeta dont le sourire s'étale sur son visage.

Peeta a le visage rayonnant, les yeux qui brillent même s'il est encore pâle.

Katniss se sent fondre devant lui.

_ Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Katniss s'installe au bord du lit, et pose le plateau sur la table de chevet. Peeta dévore Katniss du regard et l'invite d'un geste à se rapprocher un peu de lui.

_ Viens, rapproche toi !

Katniss est très nerveuse mais elle adore cette sensation.

_ Je ne vais pas te faire mal ?

Pour faire taire ses plaintes, Peeta prend les mains de Katniss dans les siennes, Katniss rougit comme une enfant, et il la ramène vers lui. Katniss se laisse faire et se retrouve blottit contre le torse de Peeta. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire de bien-être. Peeta prend le menton de Katniss avec un doigt et la force à le regarder. Katniss lève les yeux vers lui et il dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Katniss ne se sent plus toucher terre. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détache de son étreinte, Peeta semble déçu.

_ Finis les baisers, il faut que tu te nourisses !

_ Oh, mais c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

En disant cela, il lui vole de nouveau un baiser. Katniss le repousse en riant et lui plante le bol de soupe dans les mains. Peeta bougonne un peu mais se décide à manger sa soupe. Katniss prend son bol également et ils commencent à boire. Peeta fronce les sourcils alors que Katniss fait carrément la grimace. Ils se regardent et explosent de rire.

_ C'est délicieux, vraiment ! , prétend Peeta en avalant avec du mal sa gorgée.

_ Oh Peeta, tu es trop gentil, c'est beaucoup trop salé !

Katniss lui prend son bol des mains et le pose à côté du sien sur le plateau.

_ Ca me rappelle une certaine boisson … , plaisante Peeta.

Katniss sourit en repensant à leur « boisson sponsorisée » et s'apprête à reprendre son plateau. Peeta l'en empêche et la reprend dans ses bras. Katniss se laisse faire avec plaisir.

_ Tiens, tu as de la suie sur la joue …

Katniss se raidit instantanément et se dégage des bras de Peeta qui la regarde sans comprendre. Katniss touche sa joue là où Gale l'a caressé et ressent à nouveau cette indicible peine.

_ J'ai croisé Gale en revenant du centre-ville …

Peeta se redresse en grimaçant.

_ Tu as mal ? , s'alarme Katniss. Tu veux que je rappelle ma mère ? Tu as assez de remèdes ?

_ Non, c'est bon … Et donc, tu as croisé notre ami Gale ?

_ Oui, je voulais que les choses soient claires entre nous mais il m'a dit que je devais lui laisser du temps …

Peeta retrouve un timide sourire et prend la main de Katniss qui se détend un peu. Ils restent silencieux quelques instants, Peeta se contentant de caresser la main de sa bien-aimée. Elle prend alors l'initiative de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Peeta est ravi. Katniss se lève et reprend son plateau.

_ Tu ne bouges pas, je vais ranger ça et je reviens …

_ Promis, je reste où je suis !

Katniss redescend vers la cuisine. Elle commence à avoir chaud.

_Et bien, les baisers, ça donne chaud !_

Le plateau légèrement tremblant, Katniss arrive dans la cuisine. Elle pose leur maigre repas sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'empare de quelques fruits avant de remonter rejoindre Peeta.

Peeta l'attend sagement dans la chambre.

Katniss passe le pas de la chambre mais ce n'est pas dans la chambre qu'elle se trouve, elle est de nouveau dans la grotte.

Et à la place de Peeta, Cato est tranquillement entrain de l'attendre en aiguisant son couteau. Un sourire mauvais s'étire sur son visage.

Katniss hurle d'effroi et fait tomber ses fruits sur le sol.


End file.
